Repercussions
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Set immediately after the end of the Conspiracy of Blood episodes where life changes for everyone. Based on NW Zorro.
1. Chapter 1

**REPERCUSSIONS**

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights, Zorro Productions Inc does - I just like to play with the characters.

Plot – Continuing story immediately after the Conspiracy of Blood episodes.

There have been a number of stories that continued on from the series so here's my version. My apologies if this is similar to other stories but I've read so many that I don't know which are my ideas or if it's come from something I've read.

I've written this as a series of short chapters to give the story an appearance of being an actual episode. Just imagine that there's a commercial break at the end of each chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 1 – Don Alejandro and Diego de la Vega.

"_Do you remember when Gilberto was just about to shoot you, he said he was not only going to kill you, he was going to kill..." Don Alejandro stopped and turned expectantly to face his son. _

Diego took a deep breath and slowly let it out; he knew the moment had come to stop all the lies, to stop hiding behind his supposedly weakness and to tell his father the truth. It was time to reveal the secret that had kept them apart as father and son for five long years.

He took another deep breath. "He meant that he would have killed Zorro as well." he stated quietly.

Don Alejandro swallowed hard as he gazed at his tall son. "Would he be right? Would he have killed...Zorro too?" he asked.

Diego nodded. "Yes, father its true." he glanced quickly around to make sure that no-one was listening. "I am Zorro." he admitted quietly. The moment he said it, he felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders; a weight that he hadn't known was there. It felt good to finally tell his father after all these years.

Don Alejandro closed his eyes as he grabbed Diego's uninjured left arm. "Madre de dios. I can't believe it, not after all this time but it is the only thing that could explain how well you fought today." He muttered as he swayed on his feet.

"Father." Diego said worriedly as he reached out and steadied him. "Please forgive me, I never wanted us to be at odds with each other but I couldn't think of any other way to keep you safe." he said, his voice full of regret.

Don Alejandro opened his eyes and saw the worry and regret in Diego's blue eyes; such blueness that always reminded him of his beloved wife. She too had that same colour. He let out a sad sigh; he knew that he should be angry but after what had just happened with Gilberto, being angry at Diego no longer seemed important. "There's nothing to forgive son. In some ways I can understand why you did what you did but you DO have a lot to explain."

Diego nodded. "I know and I will. Why don't we go home and I'll tell you everything." He was still very worried for his father; it was as though he had aged ten years in the last hour alone; the shock of discovering and then losing a son was overwhelming his father.

Don Alejandro nodded. "Yes...yes...home. I want to go home." he said tiredly.

Diego nodded and looked across the plaza and saw that Felipe and Victoria were still watching them curiously. He knew that the time had come to tell Victoria too but right now his focus was entirely on his father. "Felipe." he called out.

Felipe quickly strode across the dusty plaza to his family and it was then he saw how pale Don Alejandro had become and it frightened him; he wasn't used to seeing the older man looking so fragile before but he never had a reason to be, until now.

"Felipe, can you see if the wagon is ready for us to take back home and also get Doctor Hernandez, we will need him to tend to our wounds." he said as Don Alejandro looked around as though he was in a daze. Diego know that the shock was starting to set in and he needed to get them home.

The younger man nodded and raced off just as Victoria came up to them. "You're welcome to wait inside the tavern until the wagon is ready Diego." she offered quietly.

He shook his head. "Thank you for the offer but it won't take long. I need to get him home." he added softly.

She nodded. "I understand and if there is anything I can do..."

He managed a small smile as he reached out and squeezed her hand. "You'll be the first to know." He replied just as Felipe pulled up with the wagon and signed to say that the doctor was out at the Perez's hacienda but word had been sent.

"Gracias Felipe." Diego said as he helped his father up into the same wagon that they had brought Gilberto's body into the pueblo. He knew that they would have to decide soon on what should be done; whether his brother should be buried next to his true mother or in the pueblo's cemetery. His brother! He still couldn't take it all in. He had a twin brother who had tried to kill him, a man who knew full well that they were brothers but that knowledge hadn't stopped him from trying to kill him.

* * *

They arrived at the hacienda just as Doctor Hernandez rode up from the opposite direction. The good doctor took one look at Don Alejandro and immediately ushered him into his private rooms to examine him.

Half an hour later, the doctor emerged from Don Alejandro's bedroom to find a worried Diego waiting for him in the outer sitting room.

"How is he Doctor?" Diego asked worriedly.

Doctor Hernandez sighed. "I've attended to his leg wounds but they weren't deep and should heal soon enough without infection. The blow to the head is of more concern because he told me that he lost consciousness for several minutes. At this stage I don't know how it will affect him other than a bad headache. Just keep him calm and rested for the next day or so." he replied.

Diego picked up on a small hesitation in the Doctor's voice. "You're also concerned for his...mental...wellbeing?" he asked quietly.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes I am. I heard what happened with the Emissary and how he is...was Alejandro's son. Word has spread quickly as it does in a small community such as ours." he replied as he placed his hand on Diego's shoulder. "He's going to need you now more than ever if he is to recover completely."

Diego nodded seriously. "I know."

"Good, now let me take a look at your arm." He said as he looked at the blood stained white shirt.

Diego shrugged. "No, it's okay, it's just a scratch."

Doctor Hernandez frowned slightly at the younger man's attempt to distract him from his duties. "That wasn't a request Don Diego." He replied firmly.

Diego sighed, he knew that he should get his wound checked by the doctor but he would immediately notice that it wasn't a sabre cut as everyone believed it to be and was worried by what the doctor would say. He unbuttoned his shirt and carefully slipped it over his right arm.

Doctor Hernandez frowned as he removed the bandage and saw the bullet wound. "This happened, what two or three days ago? You should have come to me when this happened Diego and not try to treat it yourself." he scolded him as he tended to the wound with his usual efficient professionalism. "I believe that there's no need for me to tell you not to use that arm until it's completely healed, is there?" He said.

Diego suddenly realised that the older man knew of his secret because he had showed no surprise at the sight of his wound; it was as though he was expecting to see a bullet wound when he had removed the bandage. "I understand doctor." He agreed contritely.

"Good. Now I've given your father a sedative to help with the pain and make him sleep until morning and I want to give you some as well. No, don't argue with me Diego." He said as he mixed up a small dosage in a glass of water from the side table. "It's not as much as I gave to your father, but it should help with the pain." He handed the glass over to the younger man and watched as Diego drank it. "I'll come back around lunchtime tomorrow to check on you both." he said.

Diego nodded gratefully. "Muchas gracias doctor, for everything." he replied as he placed the glass back on the table.

Doctor Hernandez nodded. "You're welcome Diego. I'll show myself out." he replied as he picked up his bag and left the room.

Diego ignored the slight pain in his arm and walked into the other room. "Father." He said quietly as he pulled up a chair and placed it beside the bed and sat down.

Don Alejandro opened his eyes and gave his son a tired smile. "Diego, my son. My son is Zorro!" he said with pride in his voice. He reached out with his hand and Diego took in his own hand. "I should have known that it was you."

"Rest now father, we'll talk later." He promised the older man.

Don Alejandro nodded slowly as the sedative started to take effect and wanted to say something before he completely succumbed to the drug. He squeezed his son's hand. "Promise me Diego, that you will stop being Zorro." he pleaded anxiously.

Diego frowned. "But father..."

Don Alejandro squeezed his hand ever harder. "No buts Diego. Promise me that you will stop. I don't want to lose another son, to lose the only child I have left." He found it hard to concentrate as he fought the effect of the drug but he had too. "Promise me Diego."

Diego heard the anxiety and the fear in his father's voice and he found that he couldn't let him down. Perhaps it was time to stop, time to be the son that his father deserved. Time to be with the woman he loved, time to marry and to have children.

"Diego, my son." came the final heartfelt plea from the older man.

Diego bowed his head and squeezed his father's hand. "I promise father." He said as he made the decision that would change his life forever.

Don Alejandro fell back onto his pillows. "Good, good." He sighed. "I'm so tired son, so tired."

Diego leant forward and brushed the white hair from his father's forehead. "Just rest now father, I'll be here when you wake up." he promised quietly as he watched the older man fall into a deep healing sleep.

He leant back in his chair and closed his eyes against the pain of the last several hours. Over and over in his mind, came the look of hatred and jealousy on Gilberto's face. Hatred from the way that evil woman had raised him to believe that their father had rejected him because of some kind of deformity. He had been fed on this evil until it became so ingrained that he didn't know anything else except for the hate. But he had seen the envy, the jealousy on as face as well. Although Gilberto wasn't fully aware of it, he had been envious, jealous of his own relationship with their father. Although he was often at odds with his father because of his behaviour, they still had a strong bond and it was this bond which Gilberto had longed for without knowing that he wanted it.

He sighed again as he settled more comfortably into the chair. He couldn't even imagine what his father was going through; to know that a son of his had been stolen at birth and raised in such hate and anger by an insane woman that all he wanted was to kill both his father and his brother; it was beyond his comprehension.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Felipe.

"_I am going to adopt Felipe. He's to be a member of our family."_

Felipe quietly entered Don Alejandro's room and stopped when he saw the older man asleep in his bed while his soon to be adopted father also had his eyes closed. He turned to leave, not wanting to disturb either man but Diego had other ideas.

"It's alright Felipe." He said softly as he opened his eyes and gazed at his soon to be son with fondness.

Felipe turned back and signed.

Diego nodded with a small smile. "I couldn't leave him either. Come, pull up a chair and we'll both watch over him." he said.

The younger man moved over to the desk, picked up the chair and then placed it beside Diego and sat down. No words or signs were needed as they kept a vigil over the man they both loved and respected.

As Felipe kept watch, his mind reflected to the time that Diego had asked his permission to adopt him as his son.

* * *

It was on the morning of the day that the Emissary was due to arrived and he had been on an errand to the pueblo for Don Alejandro and he had just returned when Diego had called him into his private rooms. He had entered the room with a strange sense of trepidation that he hadn't felt since he was a small boy and had been summoned from some misdeed he had done. But this time was different. Very different.

"Ah Felipe, I'm glad you're back. I have something to ask you." Diego said as he sat at his desk.

Felipe was startled by the seriousness of the older man's voice and by how his mentor's left eye was twitching; something that had never happened before. It seemed that he was very serious but at the same time he seemed extremely nervous or perhaps excited about something and he signed it.

Diego chuckled. "You think I'm nervous. Well you could be right about that." he admitted. "Please take a seat." he said as he pulled out a chair for the young man.

Felipe sat down, curious about what his mentor would say and waited for Diego to speak.

"Felipe..." Diego stopped to gather his thoughts into some sort of order.

Felipe was amused by Diego's apparent indecision, something that he only ever saw when the older man was dealing with Victoria and he signed so.

Diego snorted. "You haven't seen me at a loss for words since the last time I saw Victoria. I'll have you know that I speak with Victoria all the time." he huffed in annoyance, the young man was too observant for his own good, he mused to himself.

Felipe grinned at Diego, knowing full well what he really meant; that the older man had to put on a mask to romance the lady he loved while at the same time he had to pretend to be like a brother to her. He knew it wasn't easy for him to be both men.

Diego shook his head in amusement. "I've not called you here to speak about Victoria. Felipe you've been with us for thirteen years now..." he stopped when he saw a strange look, almost like fear on the young man's face.

Felipe frowned as he felt a surge of fear race through his heart; did he want to get rid of him? Didn't he want him to stay with them any longer? What would he do, where would he go? He signed his concerns.

Diego leant forward, silently cursing himself. "Oh no Felipe, I'm not sending you away, I would never do that." he reassured him. "In fact I was thinking of the opposite. I want to make you a permanent member of our family."

Felipe felt relief that he wasn't being sent away but he was confused over what Diego had meant by making him a member of the family.

Diego sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I'm not making this clear for you, am I? Ever since that day I found you in the remains of the battle, I felt a bond with you."

Felipe nodded in agreement, he too had felt that bond. He didn't remember too much about that awful time but he did remember looking up at a very tall man and instinctively trusted him. So much so that he allowed the man to pick him up and to take him away from the horrible sights and smells of the battle. He brought his attention back to Diego and he was very curious as to where the conversation was leading to.

"At first, that bond made me see you as a younger brother and friend but as the years passed by, it become more than that. I began to see you as a son." he admitted.

Felipe swallowed hard as he heard the depth of emotion in Diego's voice. He too had seen the bond change over the years. In the beginning, Diego had been his rescuer, almost like a older brother and even though he was officially a servant to the de la Vegas, he had privileges that no other servant had. Both Diego and his father saw to his education, he had his own small room at the far end of the east wing where Diego's own rooms were located. Then when Diego returned from Spain, the bond changed again; it became more like mentor and pupil and then it changed once more.

But what Diego said next left him overwhelmed. "Felipe, I want to ask your permission to adopt you as my son."

He just stared open mouthed at Diego, he simply couldn't believe it; Diego wanted to adopt him! It was something he never expected in a million years, he never even considered it. He knew that Diego respected and loved him but to be asked if he wanted to be adopted had left him flabbergasted. Did he want to be adopted? Did he want to be Diego's son for all time? He never thought that he would ever be a part of a family; a family he loved and who loved him in return.

Suddenly he sat up straight as he had a strange thought and he signed his question to Diego.

Diego smiled. "Of course you will take the de la Vega name." he advised.

Felipe had a lump in his throat; he would have a last name, a proud name. But he shook his head; didn't want to be adopted just so he could have a name but because he was loved, which he was.

Diego mistook his reaction for rejection. "If you don't want this, then that's okay Felipe. Nothing will change between us." He said as he tried to keep the disappointment from his voice but Felipe heard it and wanted to re-assure him and signed quickly.

"You really want this? You really want to be my son?" Diego asked as a large grin appeared on his face.

Felipe beamed with happiness as he nodded and then he found himself in Diego's arms for a fierce embrace.

"I love you Felipe, my son." Diego whispered hoarsely as he pulled back.

Felipe signed. 'I love you too, father'

* * *

A gentle snore brought Felipe's thoughts back to the present and he grinned when he looked over at his soon to be father asleep in the chair with his head back and his mouth slightly opened and snoring softly. He shook his head in amusement; he never knew that Diego snored and he imagined the fun that he would have in telling him about it.

As he settled more comfortably in his seat and kept guard over the men who meant so much to him, he reflected on how just how much his life was going to change from now on. He knew that being adopted into a well respected and wealthy family meant many changes; some like dressing in the clothes of a caballero and having new quarters in the hacienda didn't mean a lot to him but he had a feeling that people would start to treat him differently. Would they resent having to deal with a former servant? Would they accept it only because of the de le Vega name? Or would they accept him as one of their own, no matter what the circumstances of his birth? He believed that most people would be accepting of him but he knew that there would be some who would not be.

He shook his head, this thinking was getting him nowhere. If they can't accept the adoption, then that is their problem, not his. All that he cared about was his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – de Soto.

"_If you'll excuse me, I have a compelling need to see Padre Benitez."_

Ignacio de Soto walked into the mission chapel after sincerely apologising to Don Alejandro for killing his unknown son. He was in a strange state of mind; it was as though he was looking at himself in a mirror, he looked the same as always but yet at the same time there was something different about him. He didn't know what he was feeling except sadness and regret for killing the Emissary.

He stepped further inside its cool adobe walls.

"Alcalde, welcome. It's not often that I see you in here except for Sunday Mass." came the calm but slightly surprised voice of Father Benitez.

de Soto nodded and slowly gazed around the small chapel as though he was seeing it for the first time. "Padre...I..." he stopped unsure of what to say.

Padre Benitez smiled understandingly; he had heard of what had happened at the de la Vega's hacienda and he had a feeling that this terrible event could be a turning point in the Alcalde's life; if he wanted it to be. No man can change unless he wanted to change.

"When was your last confession, my son." He asked quietly.

de Soto shrugged. "I don't seem to recall." he replied somewhat distractedly.

The padre nodded. "Would you like to do so now?" he asked.

de Soto sighed before he nodded. "Si, I would...but can we talk here, if that's alright with you? It's just that I've always felt somewhat claustrophobic in the confessional." he admitted to the priest.

Padre Benitez gave him a reassuring smile. "You're not the only one who feels that way Alcalde. We are in the Lord's House, so you can talk freely, there is no-one else here." he replied as they both sat down on the benches.

de Soto sighed. "I don't know where to start Padre." he admitted quietly.

The good Padre nodded thoughtfully; he knew how hard it must be for this man to admit to any weaknesses. "Perhaps we can talk about what happened today." he suggested.

de Soto was silent as he tried to put his thoughts into some sort of order. "I killed a man today, Padre. It wasn't the first time that I have killed but it feels different somehow."

"How does it feel different?" he asked kindly.

de Soto shrugged. "I've been a soldier and I've killed enemies in battle and I killed...well that it doesn't matter right now." he paused, he didn't want to admit aloud that he had killed Lieutenant Hidalgo and then blamed Zorro for it or perhaps it was all part of the same problem, he mused to himself. "But today I killed the King's Emissary to save the life of Don Diego. Is that wrong?" he asked in confused manner.

Father Benitez nodded. "All killing is wrong Alcalde." he said with the quiet conviction of his faith.

de Soto raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Even in self defence?" he asked in disbelief. Although he had been raised in the church teachings, he hadn't truly lived by them, in fact some of the teachings never made sense to him.

"Yes. Taking a life no matter what the cause is against the word of God."

de Soto snorted as he shook his head. "Then God doesn't live in the real world. There will always be war, it's the nature of man, it's an instinctual need to fight in order to survive."

Padre Benitez nodded in agreement. "Sadly yes, man has killed each other down through time but cannot man change for the better? Cannot man become more than he is? Perhaps this is what God wants us to do, to become more than simple animals who hunt and kill." he said.

de Soto frowned. "But...but men are not animals, we are better than that..." he snorted in contempt. "That's not altogether true is it? There are evil men, men who want power and greed and would stop at nothing to get it, including murder but how can such men change?" he wanted to know.

"They change by looking inside themselves to find the good..." Padre Benitez started to say but was interrupted.

"But not ALL evil men can do that. In fact they don't see themselves as evil, they believe that they are doing the right thing." de Soto tried to understand what the Padre was trying to say about good and evil, tried to understand what made Emissary Risendo the way he was. Was he truly evil, could he really have changed?

Father Benitez shook his head. "Sadly you are right. But the men who will not or cannot change will ultimately atone for their sins once they pass from this world into the next."

de Soto frowned once more. "Do you really believe that?" he asked quietly.

"Yes I do." the good Padre replied immediately and without hesitation. "But I believe that this isn't the reason why you came here, is it?" he asked kindly.

de Soto stared at the floor. "I don't know what you mean, Padre."

Padre Benitez frowned slightly at the Alcalde's stubbornness in not seeing what he was looking for. It was going to take some time for this man to come to terms with himself and his behaviour but he would be there each step of the way. "Yes you do Alcalde. All you have to do is look inside yourself to find the answers you seek. You must be completely honest with yourself for God knows all."

de Soto snorted again. "If that's true then why do I need to find out myself?"

"Otherwise you are wasting God's gift of life. To deny one's self is to deny God." he advised.

de Soto rubbed his eyes. "I...don't...know." he said slowly, quietly.

Padre Benitez nodded. "To admit that you don't know is the first step in discovering who are you; good or bad. Once you have discovered it, only then can you change." he was pleased by the small progress of their talk.

de Soto sighed, the Padre's words were confusing but strangely compelling at the same time. "I will think on your words Padre."

"That's all I ask Alcalde." he replied.

de Soto nodded as he stood up and left the chapel in deep thought.

As he entered his quarters, he heard Sergeant Mendoza giving orders to the lancers and it made him reflect on just how loyal his Sergeant was when he refused to carry out his execution in that horrendous way. He had seen Mendoza in a new way from that time onwards, instead of the bumbling fool, he began to see him as a brave and loyal non-commissioned officer. Although he wasn't the best and brightest NCO he had ever served with, no-one had been so loyal than Mendoza at that terrible moment. And what had he done to that display of loyalty; he had done the worst possible thing ever, he had betrayed the man by attempting to flee the area and leave Mendoza to his fate at the evil hands of the Emissary. A fate that would not have been pleasant.

As de Soto stretched down on his bed with his hands behind his head, his thoughts turned towards his obsession about capturing Zorro and all the ruses that he had done in order to capture the masked bandit. Ruses that had become more and more ruthless as time went on and yet he still had not captured or killed Zorro. Would he have gone as far as Risendo in his efforts to get his enemy? Was he capable of such evil? How could he avoid turning into a monster?

He sighed wearily as he rose from his bed; all he had was questions and no answers. "What did the priest say, that I have to look inside myself?" he muttered as he stood in front of the mirror and gazed intently at himself. "Who are you, Ignacio de Soto Morales? Are you good or bad?" he asked his reflection. The image didn't say anything except to stare back at him. He sighed again as he turned around, grabbed his sword and went through to his office to seek some answers there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Mendoza.

"_Sergeant! The alcalde has double crossed you!"_

After Mendoza had made sure that Senora Risendo was secured in the cuartel cells for the Alcalde to deal with at a later time, he gave orders to the men to clean out the stables and to exercise their horses before he entered the separate quarters that was assigned to him as Sergeant. It was only a small room, just enough to have his bed, a cupboard which held his uniforms and a set of drawers as well as a small table and a single chair under the window.

He sighed as he closed the door behind him, removed his hat and closed his eyes to say a quiet prayer for the de la Vegas.

Now that the terrible situation was finally over, his heart was full of sadness for his friends; sad that the unknown son of the most respected man had been killed by his commanding officer. He shook his head, he knew it wasn't de Soto's fault for he had saved the life of Don Diego; another man that he respected and admired.

Not like the Alcalde.

He opened his eyes and sat down on his bed dejectedly. "I can't do this anymore. I can't take the lack of respect from my commanding officers anymore." he muttered tiredly as he ran his fingers through his hair and reflected on the last several days.

Never before had a commanding officer of his had betrayed him in such a way. Not even Ramone, with all his ruthless and wicked ways, had run away like de Soto had done. In all the years that he had been in the military, he had heard about and on rare occasions had actually seen cowardice but he never expected to see it up so close and so personal; the moment that de Soto ran away, his own life was forfeited.

"I still can't believe he did that." he muttered. "It was one thing for a frightened man to flee for his life but it's entirely different when there was another person relying on you to keep your word."

de Soto's had betrayal hurt him more than he thought possible. "I know it's a soldier's life is to obey orders but how can I obey him now, after what he had done? How can I trust him not to do it again?" he asked himself.

He sighed tiredly as he came to a decision. "There's only one thing that I can do."

He stood up, left his quarters and walked over to the Alcalde's office and was pleased to find it empty; he didn't want to confront him right now for he didn't know if he could hide his distrust or his dislike for de Soto. He went straight to the metal cabinet that was in the corner and pulled out the middle drawer and searched for the papers he wanted. He found them at the end of the drawer and then he sat at the Alcalde's desk and with great consideration, he completed the forms.

Once finished, he placed the paperwork in the middle of the desk where de Soto would see it and left the office. Although his heart was heavy with his decision, he knew that he had done the right thing and it was the right time to do it and as he walked towards the tavern he saw de Soto leave the mission chapel and he quickened his pace; he didn't want to speak with his commanding officer yet.

* * *

It was several hours later when Corporal Sepulveda found Mendoza emerging from the tavern. "Sergeant, the Alcalde wants to see you on the double." He said before he whispered a warning. "The Alcalde's in a strange mood."

Mendoza just nodded. "Gracias Corporal." He replied as he crossed over the dusty plaza and knocked on the Alcalde's door.

"Come." de Soto's voice came from the other side.

Mendoza entered the office and stood at attention in front of his commanding officer, waiting for the angry outburst for what he had done. But he was surprised by what de Soto said.

de Soto stared down at the papers that were on his desk before he looked up at the man in front of him. "At ease Sergeant. I guess I should have expected this and I fully understand why you wish to do so. My behaviour over the last several days has been appalling to say the least and I would like to apologise for what I had done." he offered sincerely.

Mendoza was shocked, he never thought that de Soto would actually apologise to him. "You did what you thought was right Alcalde." He replied carefully.

de Soto snorted. "Right for whom, you or me?" he paused as he leant forward in his seat. "Sergeant, I know we haven't always worked well together but to actually retire, right now, from the military when you still have many years of service left, would be a waste of talent."

Mendoza nodded. "I've been in the military all my adult life but I...I no longer have the...desire to serve in the militia."

de Soto frowned slightly. "You don't have to retire, I can give you a furlough. You've probably have many weeks or even months in accumulated leave. You could take all of it and travel somewhere, go to Mexico City or even go to Spain if you wish."

Mendoza shook his head. "That's very kind of you to suggest that Alcalde but I've made up my mind." he stated firmly. He knew that it was the right time to leave; he had lost his sense of duty to his country when the King had sent such a monster as Risendo to destroy his friend's lives. What happened with de Soto was just the last straw after all the years of having to put up with uncaring and vengeful leaders.

de Soto sighed as he realised that Mendoza was adamant in his desire to retire and nothing he could say would change his mind. He picked up his quill and signed the papers. "Very well Sergeant, I'll send this to Monterey in the next dispatch."

"Gracias Alcalde and until the release papers arrive, I will continue to do my best for the garrison and the people of Los Angeles."

de Soto silently took note that Mendoza had failed to mention his own name. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Tell me Sergeant, what are you going to do now? The pension that you are entitled to for almost twenty five years of service is much less that what you earn now."

Mendoza smiled warmly for the first time since he entered the office. "Senorita Escalante has given me a job at the tavern. I will be able to work on my favourite recipes and keep order in the main taproom and if Senorita Escalante has to go away, she said that I would become manager in her place." He replied as he bounced on his toes at the thought of spending time in the tavern, talking with all his friends and discovering new ways of cooking food.

de Soto watched in amazement at the transformation of pure happiness on the other man's face and he shook his head ruefully; Mendoza and his love of food was the one constant in his life. "Well Sergeant, you will be missed in the barracks."

Mendoza nodded, pleased that de Soto had accepted his decision so easily. "Si but I'll only be over at the tavern and the blacksmith has a spare room that I can rent, so I won't be leaving Los Angeles and my friends."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Victoria.

"_I heard what happened. I'm so sorry."_

After the de la Vegas drove their wagon back to their hacienda, Victoria re-entered her tavern full of sadness and compassion. She loved them both but she was truly concerned for Don Alejandro; he had seemed so overwhelmed by what had happened that he appeared to be walking around in a daze as though he didn't know where he was or what he should do. But she knew that both Diego and Felipe would look after him; they were his family.

Although there were a lot of people in the tavern, it wasn't noisy as one would expect it to be. She gazed around and saw that everyone was talking in low tones about what had happened at the de la Vega's hacienda and many of them wore expressions of disbelief, horror and she knew that this tragedy would be the topic of conversation for a long time to come.

She herself was in still in shock, she simply couldn't believe that such a horrible man could be a son of Don Alejandro's. A man who was one of the most kindest and compassionate person she had known but then if Gilberto had been raised by Don Alejandro, instead of by that evil woman, she knew that he would have turned out to be a better man that he had been; a son and brother to be proud of. She just couldn't understand how a woman, any woman, could be so hateful, so bitter about life, that she would do this terrible thing to a family that had done her no wrong. She had a feeling that she would never understand it.

As she crossed the floor and moved through the curtains and into the kitchen, she turned her thoughts to Diego's wonderful announcement that he was going to adopt Felipe. She was pleased for them, they were so close, almost like father and son anyway, so the adoption would only make it legal. And the news had brought some joy to Don Alejandro; he needed to hear some good news after what had happened.

She moved over to the fireplace and as she stirred the beef stew that was simmering in the pot, she knew that the announcement of Felipe's adoption wasn't what Diego was going to say. She knew that he was going to say something else, something that she had been waiting a long time to hear from him; to have Diego finally acknowledge that he was Zorro and then they could get on with their lives together, to marry and have the children that she desperately wanted.

She sighed as she turned away from the fire and began to chop up some vegetables for the lunchtime meals. Perhaps the time has come to tell him that she knew and that she had known for several years now and that she was tired of pretending that she didn't know, tired of waiting for him to come to her with his mask in his hands.

Maybe Diego was also tired of waiting, which would explain his sudden decision to admit his secret then and there in the middle of the plaza. She shook her head in amusement at Diego's sudden attack of nerves, causing him to change his mind as to what he was going to say. It was such an endearing moment; that the man under the mask, who had faced so many dangerous bandits without a blink of an eye, had became nervous, almost shy-like about confessing his secret and her heart just melted because of it. She loved all his little quirks that made him, in her eyes, a whole man and not just a shadow. She couldn't love a shadow but she could and did love the real man.

It was also obvious to her that Don Alejandro had not known of the secret when Diego had taken him aside, it was in the way that the older man had swayed on his feet; nothing else could have made him to partially collapse against his son; it was very real and not acted. Her respect and her love for Diego grew even more at the knowledge that he had kept the burden of being Zorro on his own shoulders so not to worry his father. The last five years have been very hard for both men; Diego hiding behind his mask of indifference, while Don Alejandro tried but was failing to hide his growing frustrations at his idle son of his. She hoped that everything would be okay between them now that there were no more secrets between; they needed each other more than ever.

As she finished the vegetables, she made her decision; that if Diego hadn't told her the truth by the end of the month, she would confront him.

Pilar came through the curtains. "Victoria, Sergeant Mendoza is asking for you." She said.

Victoria looked up. "Tell him that lunch will be served shortly." She replied.

Pilar grinned, knowing how well that the good Sergeant liked his food. "I don't it's about food, in fact he seems rather serious about something."

Victoria was truly curious now as she wiped her hands on a towel. "Well I'll better go and see what he wants then shall I?" She said as moved through the curtains.

"Sergeant, you wanted to see me?" She asked as she stopped beside him.

Mendoza sighed. "Can I talk with you Senorita Escalante?"

She nodded. "Of course, what about?"

He fidgeted with the trim on his hat. "Can we go some place where it's more private?"

Victoria gazed intently at the older man and wondered what was on his mind. "Shall we go out the back, then." she suggested.

He nodded and followed her through the curtains and out the rear door, where he took a moment to gather his thoughts. "It's been a bad couple of days." he said quietly.

She nodded. "Yes, it has." she replied, giving him time to tell her in his own way.

Mendoza sighed once more before he looked at her. "After today, I found that I could no longer stay in the military."

She frowned. "What, you resigned?" she said a little startled. This was not what she was expecting but as she thought about how de Soto had run off like he did, she knew that Mendoza would be angry and hurt by what he had done.

He nodded. "Yes, I've retired." he paused for a moment. "But now I...I...well...I need a...job...and I was wondering...if I could..." he stopped, unsure of himself.

Victoria immediately understood and in fact it was something she had been thinking about for some time now; to have someone to help her manage the place, especially when she finally marries Diego. She had decided long ago that she would not continue to work at the tavern but she would care for her husband and children at their home instead but she never thought of who would be the best person to manage her tavern, until now. Mendoza would be perfect for the job; he knew everyone and they knew him and most importantly, she knew that he would not cheat her out of her money.

"Sergeant, if you are willing, I can offer you a job here at the tavern. I won't be able to pay you much but you can work on those recipes of yours and if the patrons enjoy the food, I can make it part of the main menu. I always need help with the troublemakers and if I ever go away, I'll put you in charge until I get back. What do you say?" she smiled warmly.

Mendoza beamed with happiness. "Oh Senorita Escalante, I can't thank you enough. I promise that I won't let you down." he said sincerely.

She reached out and touched his arm. "I know you won't Sergeant and I won't let you down either."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Don Alejandro woke the next morning with a heavy heart, he never imagined that he would ever feel regret and pain over a man he disliked immensely and yet to find that he was, in fact, his own son, his own flesh and blood was too painful to bear. He pushed the pain away; he didn't want to deal with it yet and he turned his head and was surprised when he saw the son of his heart asleep in the chair beside his bed.

"Diego." He croaked, his throat was dry and he was thirsty. "Diego." He said more loudly.

Diego woke up with a jump and ignored the stiffness in his neck as he leant forward and smiled. "Father, you're awake." He said rather unnecessary.

Don Alejandro gave a small snort. "Did you stay here all night?" he asked.

Diego nodded and looked over at Felipe who was asleep next to him. "We both did." He confirmed with a warm smile.

"You didn't have to do that son." he replied as he carefully sat up with Diego's help.

Diego nodded. "I know but we wanted to."

Don Alejandro felt hot tears and a lump in his throat at their loyalty. "Thank you Diego but now if you don't mind, I would like to get up and get dressed. Then we will have THAT talk Diego Sebastian de la Vega." He said with that right amount of annoyance which every parent uses when their children have misbehaved, no matter what their age.

Diego nodded, feeling a like a little boy once more. How does his father do that, he mused to himself. "What about your wounds?"

Don Alejandro shook his head. "I can look after it myself." He replied confidently. "I've had worse injuries in my time in the military."

Diego sighed, if his father won't let him help, then there was nothing he could do. He woke Felipe and together they left the older man to his dressing.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Don Alejandro had washed, shaved and dressed. He went in search of his son and found him sitting in the corner of the garden near the rose bushes. "You've always loved that corner ever since you were a boy." He said with warmth in his voice.

Diego smiled warmly up at his father. "It was the only place where mother would let me sit when she was tending to her roses." He replied.

Don Alejandro smiled back as he sat across from him. "Yes, you had a habit of pulling the plants out of the ground, much to your mother's annoyance."

Diego shook his head and chuckled. "Was I such a naughty child?" he asked.

Don Alejandro grinned. "No more, no less than the other boys, although you seemed to be the leader amongst your friends." He gazed intently at his son. "Just like the leader you are now."

Diego held his father's gaze. "Isn't that why you sent me away to Madrid, to learn what I could and to take my place in the community." His voice took on a serious tone.

Don Alejandro nodded. "Si, that's true but I never expected you to become an outlaw with a price on his head."

Diego snorted. "I assure you father, it wasn't my intention to become a bandit." He replied.

"So what was your intention?" he asked quietly.

Diego sighed. "I thought that once I came home, I would help you with the ranch, that I would find a senorita to marry and have children but you ordered me home to help you fight against the injustice of our Alcaldes."

Don Alejandro nodded, he let the comment of marriage and children slip by; it wasn't the right time to discuss that. "I can't deny that was my motive in calling you back." He confirmed softly.

Diego gazed at his father. "But how did you think I could accomplish that? I couldn't go against Ramone publicly. I saw on that very first day when we came into the pueblo after my return, just what our former leader was capable of and if I had questioned his authority in any way, I would have been arrested and probably executed as an example to the other caballeros not to rise up against him. I didn't think you would want your son to die on the gallows; I know that I didn't want that."

Don Alejandro's eyes widen in the realisation of what his son was saying. "So you made the decision to become Zorro." He said in a somewhat awed voice.

Diego nodded. "Yes but I had only intended to get you and Victoria out of those dirty cells but then I saw just how confused the lancers were by the strange, almost ghost like appearance and then disappearance of a man dressed in black. I saw the opportunity to help our community that guaranteed my safety as well as yours and Victoria's."

Don Alejandro nodded thoughtfully. "Safety meant not knowing you identity."

"Yes. Father, I'm sorry, I hated keeping this from you." He apologised.

Don Alejandro reached out and held Diego's arm. "It's alright son, I understand more than you think but I need to apologise to you. I've said many terrible things over the years. Many hurtful things that I should never have spoken."

Diego gripped his father's hand. "You've nothing to apologise for, it was all part of the ruse so that you didn't discover the secret."

Don Alejandro nodded. "I know but I still want to apologise to you, you need to hear it from me."

Diego felt hot tears burn his eyes at the respect that his father was giving him, respect and acceptance that had been missing over the last five years.

"I assume that you have a place to hide all of Zorro's things? I can't believe that you would leave that sabre of yours laying around for the servants to find" he said.

Diego chuckled. "Yes, it's too valuable a piece to leave lying around. Do you remember the hidden passageway behind the fireplace that grandfather had built?"

The older man raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Madre de dios, I had forgotten about that, it leads to a rather large cavern doesn't it but I thought that it had been sealed in after the earthquake fifteen or twenty years ago."

Diego shook his head. "No, it was actually quite clean when Felipe found it again while I was in Spain."

"Felipe found it! I suppose it would be a great place for a child to play in." Don Alejandro smiled with fond memories of childhood of playing bandits or pirates with his brothers in the cavern.

Diego smiled as well. "Yes, it would be a good place to play." he paused for a moment and then continued. "I need to tell you that Felipe can hear." he admitted.

Don Alejandro nodded thoughtfully. "You know, I've had some suspicions over the last couple of months that he could hear or at least partially hear. How long?"

"I'm not sure but his hearing came back while I was at university." he confirmed quietly.

Don Alejandro frowned. "But that was years ago, why didn't he say anything?"

Diego sighed. "Father, don't get too angry or upset with him. After all that he went through as a child, all the changes in his young life, I think he believes that if you knew that he could hear again, that you would treat him differently. I think it was his way of protecting himself against further changes in his life."

Don Alejandro let out a long sigh. "I can understand why he would want to feel safe and secure with us but I wouldn't have treated him any differently."

Diego nodded. "I know you wouldn't but to Felipe's young mind, he couldn't take that chance."

"And that meant not telling me that his hearing had come back." he said softly.

The two men sat quietly for awhile.

"What about Victoria, does she know?" Don Alejandro asked curiously.

Diego sighed and shook his head. "No she doesn't." he confirmed regretfully.

Don Alejandro raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What! You've never told her, why not? I mean I can understand that you wanted to protect her but I think you had even more reason to tell her than myself, considering how you feel about her."

Diego looked down at the ground and sighed again. "It was for her safety too but...I'm afraid that she only loves Zorro, she couldn't love me." He admitted his greatest fear to his father, hoping that somehow the older man would take away his fears just like he had done when he was a child and had made all his bad dreams go away.

Don Alejandro gazed incredulously at this strange son of his. He was full of contradictions; on the one hand he was cocky, smart and brave but when it came to Victoria, his son was frightened by the young and spirited woman. He smiled warmly. "Would it help you to know that I was afraid of your mother too."

Diego looked up in surprise. "Were you?"

Don Alejandro nodded. "I think that most men are afraid but they never admit it, especially to themselves. You need to tell her Diego." He advised.

Diego nodded. "I know and I will."

They sat in companionable silence once more until Diego broke it. He didn't want to discuss it but it had to be dealt with. He leant forward. "Father about...Gilberto's body, do we bury him here or at the pueblo's cemetery?" he asked carefully.

Don Alejandro closed his eyes against the pain in his heart. "I...don't want to...talk about it."

Diego was concerned as he heard the pain in the older man's voice. "I know father but we need to decide what to do." He said quietly.

Don Alejandro sighed and ran his fingers through his white hair. "I don't know son, I really don't know."

Diego was truly worried now; his father had always been decisive but now he saw how badly he was affected. "If I can make a suggestion. I think we should bury Gilberto beside mother. No matter how he was taken away and raised, he was still her child, your child." He said gently.

Don Alejandro gazed at his living son and saw the truth in his blue eyes and nodded. "Yes, yes. We'll bury him beside your dearest mother. But he will bear his true name of de la Vega and not of that terrible woman." He said forcefully.

Diego nodded pleased by this. "Of course he will have our name, his name."

Don Alejandro signed. "Can you...make the arrangements Diego, I don't feel up to it." he whispered.

"Of course I will..." he paused as he watched his father stood up and walked towards the door. "If you want to talk..."

"Not now, son." Don Alejandro said as he entered his home.

Diego frowned as he watched his father's retreating back and decided that he would stay as close as possible to the hacienda in the coming days. He had to make his father his top priority right now, above Felipe and even above Victoria. He sighed as he stood up and followed his father inside; he would send one of their servants with a note to the padre to come out and discuss the funeral arrangements.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Father Benitez was tending the garden at the side of the mission after visiting the de la Vegas. He had received a note from Don Diego requesting him to come and discuss what the next steps would be in regards to the funeral of Gilberto de la Vega and he had been pleased that they had decided to bury him as one of their own; it meant that both men had accepted him in their hearts for his terrible actions.

He heard footsteps on the ground behind him and as he looked up, he wasn't surprised by who it was. "Good morning Alcalde." he said with a kind smile as he rose from his knees.

de Soto nodded. "Morning padre."

"It's a lovely morning, why don't we have a seat on the bench by the wall and enjoy God's bounty." he commented as he walked over to the bench and sat down.

de Soto grunted as he moved towards the priest but found that he couldn't stop pacing; his thoughts were in a jumble and he just wanted someone to help him put it together for him. He had just sent Senora Risendo on her way back to Spain with the Royal Lancers with strict instructions that they were not to leave her side; he didn't know what was going to happen to her or whether Don Alejandro would press charges of kidnapping against her but he would leave that to the senior magistrates in Madrid to deal with.

The older man watched as de Soto paced back and forth with a deep frown marring his face. "Alcalde, as you seem to have a lot of energy to burn off, why don't you pull out some of those weeds over there." he said with some amusement in his voice.

de Soto stopped suddenly and turned to face him. "What?" he shook his head. "I'm sorry padre, I didn't hear you."

Father Benitez nodded. "That much is clear. Why don't you just tell me what's on your mind." he said.

de Soto sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you think I am like the Emissary?" he asked.

The padre gazed intently at the man in front of him. "What I think doesn't matter. What matters is if you think you are like the Emissary" he said.

de Soto snorted. "Why is it that all you priests can never answer a simple question?"

The other man chuckled softly. "I'll let you in on a little secret Alcalde, priests don't have the answers. We just help others find them."

de Soto shook his head as he sat down on the bench. "I can believe that." he replied.

Father Benitez nodded calmly. "So Alcalde, why do you believe that you are like the Emissary?"

de Soto stared down at his boots and sighed. "I guess because we are the same."

"In what way?" he gently pushed him.

The other man was silent for a moment to gather his thoughts. "He knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of getting it. He would have done anything, including murder to get it." de Soto replied quietly.

The padre nodded his head. "That's certainly true. What do you want?"

"Everyone knows what I want. I want to leave this place and go back to Madrid." he replied. "I can only do that if I fulfill my orders; to capture or kill Zorro."

Father Benitez settled more comfortably on the bench; he knew that this was going to be a long conversation. "How far would you go to do that?"

de Soto shrugged. "That's what I have been asking myself. Would I have gone as far as the Emissary?" He suddenly stood up and began pacing once more. "I know that over the years, I've tried many different ways to capture Zorro and I also know that I...I have...used others...in the attempt to get him, which have...caused them...pain." he stopped as he remembered the time he had arranged the escape of Senor Villero, the husband of the woman who had once been the former lover of Don Alejandro. He just never expected it to turn out like it had and afterwards he had felt a surge of regret crash over him for having caused Don Alejandro's grief over the death of the woman he loved.

He stopped his pacing and turned to face the priest once more. "Do you think that I could have become like the Emissary?" he asked solemnly.

Father Benitez couldn't help but notice the look of real concern on the Alcalde's face; he was becoming more aware of himself, which to his mind was a good thing. "Simply by asking that question Ignacio, tells me that you can see beyond your own self and in that regards, I don't think you would become like him. The Emissary couldn't objectively see what he had become and therefore he had been unable to see the wrong in what he was doing. But having said that, I also believe that if you continue down the path that you have been following, then yes, you may well end up like the Emissary. A man full of anger and hatred for his fellow man."

de Soto ran his fingers through his hair as he sat back down and for the next several hours the two men talked.

* * *

Mendoza walked into the tavern with a spring in his step; he was longing for the day when he would take up his new job with Senorita Victoria and he found that he was excited by the prospect of working on his recipes. In fact, he already had a number of things that he wanted to try and he couldn't wait until the day that he would be allowed into the kitchen.

"Ah Mendoza, what can I get for you?" Victoria said with a warm smile as she came down the stairs.

"Well, I now it's a little early but do you have any of those chicken tamales?" he said eagerly as he faced her.

Victoria's smile widened as she stopped beside him. "We are just cooking a batch now and it will be another five minutes or so."

"Wonderful, gracias Senorita. I do have some ideas of adding different spices to the tamales." he said as he rubbed his hands together.

She chuckled and hoped that she hadn't made a mistake by telling him that he could cook his recipes; she hated to think how bad it might be and how much she might have to throw out or perhaps he might even surprise her with his cooking, she mused to herself. "How long will it be before your papers come through from the military?"

He shrugged. "Probably several weeks but it shouldn't be more than a month." he paused as a number of patrons entered and one of them called out. "Hey Mendoza, we heard a rumour that you are leaving the militia and will be working for Senorita Escalante."

He grinned as he turned to face them. "Yes Don Pedro, that's true and once I start working here, you will have to mind your manners or you will have to deal with me, isn't that right Senorita Victoria" he replied as he tugged on his uniform jacket.

Victoria nodded. "Yes, that's right gentlemen, once the Sergeant starts working for me, then his word becomes law in my tavern." she replied firmly. She had to make sure that everyone knew that Mendoza had her complete support straight from the start, otherwise no one would take him seriously and his ability to keep the peace would become that much harder.

Don Pedro and his friend Don Esteban saw how serious Victoria was about having Mendoza working for her and they knew better to go against the feisty tavern owner; after all it was the only place in town that they can get together and eat a meal. They exchanged a quick glance together before Don Pedro spoke up. "Of course Senorita Escalante, Sergeant. We'll just take a seat over by the wall. We're waiting for my brother to come and then we'll order an early lunch, if that's alright."

Victoria smiled warmly, pleased that they had accepted her decision of having Mendoza keeping the peace in the tavern. "Of course that's okay, just let me know when you are ready to order."

Don Esteban nodded "We will." he replied as they moved over to the table by the wall to wait.

Mendoza looked grateful towards his future employer. "Gracias Senorita." he said quietly. He knew that in order to do his job, he needed the complete support of the lady herself and she had done exactly that, very publicly.

She reached out and gently touched his arm. "You're welcome Jaime."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Several days later Felipe was in his room, dressing in the hurriedly made dark suit for the funeral of Gilberto de la Vega. It had only been two weeks since he agreed to the adoption and with all that had happened since then, they hadn't had time to visit their tailor in Santa Barbara so he could be measured for the proper caballero clothing that he would be required to wear. And as he had no clothes other than his usual light coloured linen trousers and shirts, Consuela had quickly altered one of Diego's dark suits that he hadn't worn for years; it wasn't a perfect fit but it was good enough for now.

He was still coming to terms with the stunning but wonderful news of the adoption and over the last week, he had asked Diego many questions about it. He wanted to know what the legal process was and how long it would take and what it meant for him as his son. Diego had smiled at the questions and they had talked at length and he had told him that the legal process might take a couple of months. It wasn't just a simple matter of having the lawyers drawing up papers to sign; they had to investigate the manner in which he was found, if there had been any attempt to search for living relatives and it also involved the church; they too had to be informed but as Diego had told him, it was just a formality and he couldn't see anything that would hinder the adoption.

There was only one concern that he had and it was about the fact that he was to be Diego's heir. It meant that the ranch would eventually become his over any other sons that Diego may have in the future and it just didn't feel right to him to inherit the large ranch and everything that went with it and besides, he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life yet. He was still interested in the law and if he did become a lawyer, he couldn't run the ranch at the same time.

The older man was surprised at first but after they had discussed it at length, they eventually agreed that if Diego didn't have any sons, then the estate would go to him. They would make it legal and if by any chance that Diego should die before any natural sons were of age, then he was to act as manager until such time they were capable of running the ranch. If any of the sons died without male heirs, then the estate would then go to Felipe and any male sons that he may have and if there were no male heirs at all, it would go to the eldest daughter.

Felipe checked the mirror one last time before he left his room and made his way to where Diego and his father were waiting for him.

* * *

As the three of them stepped out of the front door of their home and began walking towards the small family cemetery on a hill to the left of the hacienda, they were amazed by the number of people who had gathered there, waiting for them.

Don Alejandro felt a lump in his throat at the sight of all his friends coming to paying their respects to him and his family; it was something he never expected. Even Diego had to fight back a surge of pride at their friend's loyalty to them. When he had arranged with Father Benitez to have a simple but solemn service at the small family cemetery, he had not expected such a response from the people, not after the way that Gilberto had treated them so terribly.

Don Alejandro tugged on his jacket a little self-consciously and with his head held high, he lead the way to the cemetery where the crowd silently made way for them.

Alcalde de Soto moved forward and held out his hand. "You have my deepest condolences Don Alejandro." He said sincerely, his voice full of regret. He had done a lot of soul searching with the Padre in the last couple of days and he had come to realise what kind of person he was in danger of becoming and with the Padre's help he was slowly changing his attitude towards life and the people around him.

Don Alejandro nodded as he shook de Soto's hand. "Gracias Alcalde. I am honoured by your presence today." He replied before he moved inside the small enclosure with Diego and Felipe behind him.

After the sombre service, the casket containing the body of Gilberto de le Vega was lowered into the freshly dug grave beside his true mother Felicidad and baby sister Magdalena. Slowly the mourners left in small groups leaving only the three de le Vega men and Victoria, who went up to Don Alejandro and hugged him tight.

She was surprised by his trembling as he returned her embrace. "I'm so sorry Don Alejandro." She whispered.

He nodded. "Gracias Victoria." his voice hoarse.

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before she turned and did the same to Diego. She then moved to Felipe and gently touched his arm to gain his attention. "Come Felipe." she said kindly.

Felipe flicked a worried glance to his family and saw that Diego had his arm around his father's shoulders and was whispering something he couldn't hear.

"Felipe, I know you want to stay but they need this time to be together. Come." She gently urged the young man she had longed thought of as a younger brother.

Felipe knew she was right and allowed her to lead him back towards the hacienda but not before he glanced worriedly back to the two men. He didn't know what he should do or how to help them. He had no real experience with this kind of grief; he had been too young to fully understand the death of his parents and the only time he could relate to their sorrow was when that horrible woman arrived claiming to be his mother. He had been so happy to have his mother come for him but his illusions had been shattered by her betrayal. Diego had helped him through that terrible time and now he wanted to help him in return. He sighed, perhaps he could do more around their home to take some of the burdens off their shoulders, he thought to himself as he walked beside Victoria.

Diego's sole attention was on his father but at the same time, he was aware of Victoria moving away with Felipe and felt a moment of gratitude towards her for understanding his need to be alone with his father.

"Father." He said softly, giving all the comfort and love that single word can give.

"Oh Diego my son." Don Alejandro closed his eyes against the pain in his heart. "I betrayed your mother." His voice hoarse with his guilt.

Diego frowned, not really understanding him. "You didn't betray her father." He tried to re-assure the older man.

Don Alejandro shook his head as he awkwardly lowered himself down beside his wife's grave. "I did, don't you see. I should have been there for your birth but no, I had to go on one more campaign for Spain."

Diego knelt down beside him. "Don't think like that father, mother knew that you were a soldier and understood everything that meant and she still married you. She knew that you might be away for the birth of your children and she accepted it because she loved you. You know she did."

Don Alejandro nodded sadly. "I know but don't you see Diego, if I had come home then I would have been with her, I would've known immediately that she was having twins and then that woman would not have had the opportunity to do what she did. I should have come home the first time she wrote about her suspicions..."

"Father stop, you were doing your duty as an officer in the Spanish Army." He said as he put his around the older man's shoulders once more.

Don Alejandro shook his head. "What about my duty to my wife? Didn't she deserve my full attention especially at the birth of our first child?" he replied a little heatedly.

Diego didn't know what to say to help his father; he had never been married nor had a child so he just held him tight.

Don Alejandro leant into his son's embrace drawing all the support and love his son was so willingly giving to him. "If only I had known." He whispered, his voice full of guilt and regret.

Diego tightened his embrace and tried to console his father. "I think that at the end, Gilberto came to realise that he would have been wanted and loved if he had been raised with us." He said softly.

Don Alejandro straightened a little. "Do you think so?" he asked.

Diego nodded. "Yes I do. When Senora Inez told you the truth, he was watching you closely and I saw some hesitation and some confusion at your obvious lack of knowledge about him. I think he was having doubts about what he had been told about you. Perhaps he was not so under her control as she thought." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I believe that although he was raised on hatred and bitterness, deep down he still wanted to have a father that he could be proud of and who would be proud of him. He was like a small child, wanting his father's approval but unsure of how to get it."

Don Alejandro sat up straight as he thought about Diego's words; it made some sense to his guilt and grief stricken mind. "How did you become so wise son." He asked with some amusement. It was usually the parent giving advice to their children, not the other way round.

Diego smiled as he understood the role reversal. "From you."

Don Alejandro nodded as he squeezed Diego's arm. "Thank you." He paused for a second. "I would like some time alone now." He requested quietly. He wanted to make peace with his wife and the son he never knew he had.

"Of course." Diego replied as he rose somewhat stiffly and left him alone but not before he glanced back to see his father gently brush his fingertips against the inscription on his mother's headstone. He felt hot tears in his eyes at the intensely private moment and turned away once more, leaving his father to his grief.

Don Alejandro closed his eyes. "Forgive me querida. If I had known, I would have moved heaven and earth to return to your side for the birth of our twin boys." He said quietly.

"_There's nothing to forgive my darling Alejandro." _said a soft, feminine voice._ "Do not grieve over what had happened in the past. You must live for the present and the future. We have another son, Diego, for you to know and love."_

Don Alejandro bowed his head as tears started to flow down his face. "I will querida, I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A week later Victoria arrived at the de la Vega hacienda bringing several flans with her; she had cooked them that morning and realised that she had done too many and immediately thought of her friends. She hadn't seen them since the day of the funeral; not that she was expecting to, they were in mourning after all. She was greeted by Consuela who took the small basket of flans from her and advised that Diego was out in the garden.

She made her way to the garden and saw her love sitting in the corner with his eyes closed. He seemed to be so deep asleep that she didn't want to disturb him so she turned to leave but he had heard her.

"Victoria, what a lovely surprise. What brings you here?" he asked as he came to his feet.

She smiled warmly. "Well, this morning I made more flans than I really needed and I didn't know what to do as I don't like to waste food but then I remembered how much you loved them, so I brought them over for you and your father and Felipe." She replied.

Diego's smile widened. "I didn't know that I was so obvious about my liking for your flans." he said as he gestured for her to take a seat opposite him.

She chuckled as she sat down. "Oh I don't really know why that would be, maybe it's in the way you close your eyes and purr like a contented kitten." She teased him.

He raised both eyebrows as he sat back down. "I do not purr!" He said indignantly even as his blue eyes blazed with merriment. He didn't realise just how much he missed her until now and he found that he no longer wanted to be apart from her; he wanted her in his life permanently. Perhaps it was time to tell her everything, he thought to himself.

"How is your father?" she asked softly.

He sighed. "He is doing okay, he's getting more like his old self as time goes on. I guess it will just take time to come to terms with everything that has happened."

Victoria nodded. "Of course." She paused for a moment. "How are you, Diego?" she asked compassionately.

For a moment he didn't answer as he reflected over the last thirteen days. "It's strange Victoria, I don't know what I feel." he replied as he leant forward and rested his arms on his knees and gazed at the ground. "I don't feel the same loss as father does. I mean, he knows what it's like to have a child, so obviously he feels it deeper than I do." He said as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I guess I'm not making much sense, am I?"

She reached over and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I think I do. It's like that old saying, 'you don't miss, what you don't know'"

Diego sat up straight. "That's it, that's exactly how I feel. I know in my mind that Gilberto was my brother but because I've never had siblings, I don't really know what that means." He paused and gazed at her. "You know, I've always been a little envious of you." He admitted softly.

Victoria raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You envy me!"

He nodded. "Yes, you have two brothers and I remember watching the three of you play together and even fight over whatever siblings argue about. I never had that and I always wondered what it would be like. I had my cousin Rafael but it wasn't the same as having brothers or sisters." He stopped and shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I still feel hurt and angry by what happened but...I guess I'm more concerned about father right now."

She nodded. "I understand Diego."

"Gracias."

For a moment they sat in companionable silence, content just to be together.

Diego knew it was time; he knew he wouldn't get a better chance to tell her while they were alone with no distractions; he just hoped that she wouldn't be too angry at him and that she would understand why he kept it from her all these years.

Victoria held her breath as she watched him. Was this going to be it? Was he finally going to tell her? She hoped so; it was the perfect time for truth between them.

He took a deep breath. "Victoria, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for some time now." He said quietly as he gathered up his courage.

"What's that Diego?" she asked as she tried to contain her happiness and excitement; he was going to tell her!

He let out a long slow breath, looked into her brown eyes and finally told her the truth. "You might find this very hard to believe especially after all these years." he paused, he was having trouble telling her but he pressed on. "Victoria...I'm Zorro." He said finally as he steeled himself against the full range of emotions that he was expecting from her. But he never expected her beaming smile.

"I know." She couldn't keep the beaming smile off her face.

Diego frowned. "What? What...you know...when...how long?" he stuttered in disbelief.

"I've known for several years." She confirmed carefully, she knew that she had to go slowly when she saw how shocked he was with her news.

"Years!" Diego stood up in shock. "You've known for years? But why didn't you tell me?" he was completed bewildered that she had never told him, never hinted that she knew. It was as though he had wasted all this time for nothing.

Victoria felt her earlier happiness slip away; she had not expected this reaction from him at all, that he would be angry. "I wanted you to tell me yourself Diego, it wasn't my place to do so." She tried to keep the hurt from her voice but not really succeeding; she had thought that he would have been pleased that she knew.

Diego couldn't believe it at all. "Your place? Your place! Isn't there two of us in this relationship. You should have said something. You should have told me." His voice rose with each word until he was practically yelling at her.

She finally lost her own temper. "Well YOU should have told me long ago Diego de la Vega. You claim to be a gentleman and yet you continued with the charade for five years. You had plenty of opportunities to tell me and I even gave you a number of chances to admit the truth but you never did. What does that say about you?" she yelled at him before she stormed out of the garden and around to where her horse was tethered, where she angrily mounted and urged her mare into a gallop back to the pueblo.

Diego felt sick in his stomach; what had caused him to argue with her like that? He was shocked by the fact that she had known for years but that was no excuse for yelling at her. He shook his head as he sat down with his head in his hands, brooding.

"What are you doing sitting there, my son?" Don Alejandro's voice came from behind him.

Diego looked up, confused. "Father?"

Don Alejandro sighed, his son was a smart man but when it came to women, especially one particular woman, he was reduced to a brainless twit. "Go after her." he ordered.

Diego shook his head in bewilderment. "I...She knew!" He said. "She's known for years and didn't say anything."

Don Alejandro nodded. "So I heard. Look son, if nothing else has taught me over the last two weeks is that life is too short, too fragile to worry about small matters." He held up his hand when he noticed that Diego was going to interrupt. "Wait, before you say something stupid, let me say this." He paused again to make sure that he had Diego's full attention. "Does it really matter how or when she found out, all that matters is that she loves you and you love her." he stated with conviction.

"She loves me?" Diego said quietly, still unsure of himself.

Don Alejandro smiled warmly. "Of course she does. She wouldn't have become so angry at you, if she didn't love you. Now go after her, apologise to her." he ordered once more.

Diego slowly thought over his words and knew in his heart that he was right; it didn't matter that she knew, what mattered was their love for each other. He stood up. "You're right father, I'll go after her." he said decisively as he strode around to the rear of the hacienda towards the stables.

"Good for you son, good for you." Don Alejandro said, pleased that his son would make things right with the woman he loved. "He's going to be fine, querida; he's found his perfect match." He whispered softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Diego did not catch up with Victoria until he reached the tavern and luckily for him it was siesta; he didn't want an audience for what he wanted to say. He guided Esperanza to the rear of the building and knocked on the kitchen door.

He didn't hear anything and was about to knock again when she called out. "Tavern's closed."

"Victoria, it's me, Diego. Please let me in, I want to apologise to you." He replied.

There was a moment of silence before he heard the bolt pulled back and the door opened. "Come in Diego." She gave him a small smile; she was over her sudden fit of anger and she regretted yelling at him.

He saw her smile and it gave him some hope as he stepped hesitantly into her domain, unsure of himself once more.

She held back a sigh. "Oh Diego, do come inside and stop hovering in the doorway." She gently admonished him.

He had the good grace to be embarrassed and followed her through the curtains and into the main taproom where he watched her put away a tray of clean glasses under the bar.

There was a moment of awkwardness before he broke the silence. "Victoria, I'm sorry about my behaviour earlier. I guess I wasn't expecting you to know..."

She gave a delicate snort. "You guess!" she said, not letting him get away with yelling at her.

He sighed softly. "Okay, okay, I was NOT expecting this at all." he replied as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I had worked myself up to expect your anger, shock, hurt, distrust and everything else in between but not that, not your knowing. You were right; it was my place to tell you, not yours. Please forgive me Victoria." He said sincerely.

Her heart melted at his heartfelt apology; she knew she couldn't stay angry at him for long. "Of course you're forgiven Diego, as long as you forgive me too. I never really thought about how you would react and well, when you got angry, I guess my own temper rose. You know I can't always control it." she admitted as she smiled warmly at him.

He smiled. "Yes, I know about your temper." he paused as he considered her. "How did you find out?" he asked curiously.

"Do you remember when you went away to France for a holiday?" she asked him as she crossed over to the nearest table and sat down on a bench.

He frowned slightly as he sat opposite her. "But that was two, almost three years ago. You've known for that long?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded with a small smile. "Yes, it was from that time." She confirmed. "I had some suspicions before then but I knew for sure when you went away."

"But how? What was it about my holiday that made you discover it?" he was highly curious now that his shock had worn off.

Victoria chuckled softly. "Diego, you were away for three months or so and in that time I didn't see Zorro at all. Although several people swore they saw him riding Toronado in the distance, he never came to see me privately in the tavern, nor did I see him in or around the pueblo. At first I was hurt because I thought he was ignoring me for some strange reason but I knew that Zorro wouldn't hurt me, not intentionally anyway. So I started to think why he wouldn't come and I finally realised that he wasn't visiting me because it WASN'T Zorro who was seen riding around. And if it wasn't Zorro then who was it? And more importantly where was Zorro? Where had he gone? And that lead me to you, Diego de la Vega, who had gone away to France at the same time that Zorro stopped coming to see me." She gazed at him intently. "I assume that it was Felipe who was riding Toronado while you were away."

Diego's eyes widened in surprise as he listened to the way she had discovered his secret; she had worked it all out, including the role that Felipe played. "Yes, it was Felipe. He was riding Toronado to exercise him and to make sure that people saw Zorro. The only thing I couldn't work out was you, I mean Zorro couldn't just tell you that he was going away, not at the same time as I was..."

She snorted. "Yes that would have been too obvious but I worked it out anyway."

He nodded with a wry smile. "I should have known that you would and I'm rather pleased and proud that you did. But I'm curious about one thing, as Zorro wasn't seen around the pueblo, how were you able to keep the secret? Surely people would have asked you where he was?"

She felt a slight flush rise over her cheeks as she nodded. "That's true, they were asking me questions and once I knew the truth, I had to do something to stop people from guessing. I had thought of telling them that I had broken up with Zorro but I couldn't because you weren't here to discuss it and it would have caused confusion when you came home. The only other thing I could think of was to...pretend...that Zorro visited me from time to time."

He choked. "What? You pretended...that...that...Zorro..." he stuttered in disbelief. "But how?"

Victoria's blush deepened. "Well.. I would go and pick some wildflowers during siesta, perhaps once or twice a week, and then I would put them on the bar or somewhere that everyone could see. I mean a man usually brings flowers when he comes to court his lady, doesn't he? And besides, many people have seen Zorro give me flowers before, so if they thought that they were from him, I wasn't going to tell them differently." she grinned. "I even thought of carving little z's around the cuartel but I was worried that someone might catch me."

Diego stared at her and then he roared with laughter as he reached out and held her hands in his. "Madre de dios, I would never have thought of doing that, you really are a match for the fox."

She was pleased that he understood. "There was also another reason why I knew, was when you or rather Zorro spoke French not long after you returned from France."

He sat up straight. "Zorro spoke French? When? What?" he asked confused.

"Do you remember when I stood for election as Alcalde..?" she paused as he nodded. "Well, it was market day and the lancers couldn't pay as they had not been paid and they were using paper credits..." she paused again.

Diego nodded. "I remember that day but I don't recall speaking French. What did I say?" he asked.

"You, Zorro, gave one of the merchants a coin and said Monsieur instead of Senor." she replied.

Both Diego's eyebrows rose in astonishment. "Did I really?" he asked, he didn't remember saying it.

Victoria grinned. "I almost died of shock there and then. I'm glad that no-one else noticed otherwise they would wonder how Zorro could speak a language that many others don't."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "And as everyone knew that I had recently returned from France, they might have connected me to Zorro."

She nodded. "Thank goodness they didn't."

For a moment they sat in silence, each with their thoughts when suddenly Diego pulled his hand away and stood up.

Victoria frowned at his sudden movement. "What's wrong?" she asked as she watched him move over to the empty fire place. "Diego?"

He was silent for a moment before he turned to face her with a frown on his face. "If you knew that I was Zorro, then why did you almost marry Juan Ortiz?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

Victoria felt a rush of guilt surge through her. "That was a mistake." She said quietly.

But Diego didn't accept that. "Whether it was a mistake or not isn't the issue. Why did you go ahead with it, knowing that I was Zorro, knowing how I felt about you, about how we both felt?"

She dropped her gaze to the floor; she could tell that he was becoming angry once more. "I...I...I don't really know." She rose and paced around the room as she tried to understand why she had done it. "I...I felt pushed into it." she finally said.

His frown deepened. "Pushed, by whom? By Juan, did he force himself on you?" he asked with some hostility in his voice.

She stopped her pacing and gave a small sigh. "Not in the way you mean. It's just he and others persuaded me that...that...Zorro..." she stopped and bit her lower lip.

"What about Zorro? Who were these others that made you go against your own feelings?" he asked as he tried to control his anger; it wasn't the time to have another argument.

Victoria sighed. "Well first it was Doña Maria..."

Diego snorted. "That interfering woman. I remember that she was pestering you to marry."

She nodded. "I knew that some day I would marry and have children but it wasn't until Pedro's and Benita's wedding, that I realised just how much I longed for a family of my own but the padre told me that I shouldn't look at you, Zorro, for a husband, he said that being Zorro was a special calling and that you wouldn't have the time to be a husband and father..."

Diego frowned at that comment but didn't interrupt her.

"...and then Doña Maria started bringing those men in. And then Juan asked me to marry him, he offered security..." she paused as she twisted the material of her skirt in agitation. "Oh Diego, I don't really know why I accepted Juan's proposal when I knew you were Zorro. I had no time to think, everyone was telling me to get married. Perhaps I was worried that we would never get together and I knew deep in my heart that it was wrong and I didn't realise that until the very end and I almost ruined everything." she said as hot tears of regret burned her eyes.

Diego's anger faded away and he pulled her into his strong arms. "It's alright querida. In some ways, it was my fault as well. I took you for granted, believing that you would always be there for me. I never really stopped and thought what this was doing to you." He held her close.

For a moment they simply held each other, taking and giving comfort from the other.

He gave a soft sigh of regret. "I wish that I had told you long ago." he said as he planted a soft kiss to her hair.

Victoria smiled to herself as she rested her head against his broad chest. "Well, in a way you did, you kept dropping hints to me. I think you wanted me to find out."

He gave a soft chuckle. "Yes I did. The most obvious one was the day after we spent the night in the old windmill and I misquoted the poem to you.

She pulled back to look at him. "You know, I was very startled when you, Zorro misquoted that line. I couldn't believe just how open you were about it and I couldn't stop staring as you rode away. I knew then that you were becoming very serious about us, about wanting us to be together."

Diego nodded. "The years were passing and I wanted it to end." he paused as he remembered something she had said. "You mentioned earlier that you had dropped hints to me?"

Victoria smiled warmly. "That's right, you weren't the only one that wanted it to end. It was also that night in the windmill when I asked you if there was anything you wanted more than anything else..."

He sighed and shook his head. "I knew it was a perfect opportunity to tell you but what else?" he asked curiously.

"When you proposed to me. Why do you think I tried so hard to persuade you to remove your mask? I couldn't come out and tell you that I knew, I wanted you to do it. So I pushed you as much as I dared and if those bandits hadn't been there..."

"I would have removed my mask for you." he confirmed softly.

She smiled warmly. "I know. And then later in the tavern when you were asking me about why I looked so happy and I asked you if you could keep a secret and you said that you could..."

Diego nodded again. "And you replied that you could keep a secret yourself..." he stopped as he realised what she had been trying to tell him that day. "You meant that you could keep secrets, my secret?" he replied in a startled voice. How could he have been so blind to what she had said? He usually watched her like a hawk, looking for signs that she might come to love the real man but somehow he missed something that was right under his very nose. He held back a sigh and focused his thoughts back on his lady.

She nodded. "That's right, I wanted to let you know that I can keep secrets too. And then there was the time when Zafira and her husband had fled and I asked you about the other woman you loved and that I told you that you should tell this other woman how you feel" she said.

This time Diego sighed aloud as he leant his forehead against hers. "Another lost opportunity." he whispered remorsefully. "If I had only realised what you really meant, I would have told you there and then."

Victoria nodded once more. "I know you would have. And then there was that time..."

He put his fingers to her lips to stop her. "I think my ego has been bruised enough Victoria." he teased as he gently caressed her face. "We've both missed the opportunities when it was presented." He sighed as he ran his fingers through her dark hair. "I'm sorry that you had to pretend to me and our friends all this time. It could not have been easy for you."

She moved her hand upwards and gently smoothed out his moustache. "I won't deny that it wasn't easy and as time went on, I almost began to believe what I was pretending was actually true and then I would forget that you were Zorro until I remember it afterwards. But that's all in the past now. All that matters is the here and now." She replied softly as her fingers moved up into his hair and gently pulled him down for their first kiss without the mask. It was a somewhat hesitant, almost shy kiss but oh so sweet and tender.

"I've always wondered how it would feel to kiss you without the mask." He whispered against her soft lips and felt her smile.

"Was it too much of a hindrance?" she asked as she let her fingers wander through his fine dark hair.

"You have no idea." He replied with a warm smile as he planted a soft kiss to her nose.

"Perhaps we should try again to see if you like it better without the mask." She suggested with a gleam in her eyes.

He chuckled. "Perhaps we should." He whispered before they kissed again; a little longer than the first one.

Victoria pulled back. "So how was that?" She smiled at him.

Diego saw her brown eyes blaze with love; a love for him and only him. He schooled his face into a thoughtful expression. "Well...like any good experiment, you have to keep trying until you find the answer."

She was about to retort that she wasn't one of his experiments when his warm lips descended on hers and claimed them in a deep and passionate kiss. She was swept away by his love, his passion but it was all too brief as he broke the embrace.

"Better?" she breathed.

"Much." He replied as he held her tight.

She pressed herself against him. "I think we would try again just to be sure." she suggested.

He couldn't stop the low moan from escaping his lips at the feel of her soft curves pressed against him as though she had been made just for him. He recaptured her sweet lips in a deep and hungry kiss that left her in no doubt of his desires for her. She was so caught up in his passion, his desires that she couldn't do anything except to hang onto him as her own growing needs threatened to override her common sense. Diego had already lost his mind to his needs as he plundered her sweet mouth, exploring at will, tasting, giving into the consuming need to have her.

They came up for air, both breathing heavily as they leant their foreheads together in an effort to control their raging emotions.

"I have no guests Diego." She whispered.

He closed his eyes and did not even pretend not to understand her. "Oh querida, there's nothing more than I would love to do, than to take you upstairs but we can't." he said as he pulled away from her.

"Why not? I mean you want me just as much as I want you." She longed to be with the man she loved in all ways, regardless of society's expectations.

He reached out and caressed her face. "I know that but even though Zorro is no more, there is always the risk of discovery before I could court you properly and not to mention the very real possibility of you having a child..."

She frowned slightly at she picked up on his words. "What do you mean that Zorro is no more?" she asked.

He sighed. "On the day Gilberto died, I promised my father that I would not ride again as Zorro and I agreed with him. It's the right time to start afresh, to begin our life together, to marry and to have children. I can't and won't do that while still riding as Zorro." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "If truth be told, I'm tired of it Victoria. I just want my life back. I hope you can understand that."

Victoria swallowed back her tears; he had given up so much of his life to help the citizens of Los Angeles. "I understand, I really do but how? Is Zorro just going to fade away? And what about the Alcalde?"

Diego smiled at her questions. "Zorro will just fade away and the people have to rely on themselves for a change. And as for the Alcalde, haven't you noticed that he has changed since that day?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Only that he seems to stay in his office more."

He nodded. "From what I've heard and seen, he has changed Victoria. It has changed us all." He added quietly.

She frowned. "But what if it's only a temporary? What if he goes back to his old ways? What then?"

He sighed. "We will just have to think of something else. Zorro is gone forever."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

de Soto was indeed changing, slowly but surely. He had visited Father Benitez many times and with the older man's help, he began to change his behaviour towards the people; he stopped treating them with contempt, he didn't raise any taxes or harassed them in any way and he took a general interest in their lives. In response, the citizens began to greet him more warmly than before, although he could still see some wariness in their eyes; a guardedness that he himself had placed there with his previous actions and he hoped that given time, they would come to see him differently.

But right now there was something even more troubling for him than the people's acceptance of him. Rumour had it that the Governor himself was in the area on an unexpected tour of the region and he could not be unaware of what had transpired three weeks prior and of what it meant to him personally. His death. He had killed the King's Emissary and nothing could change that outcome but if he was to die, let it be for the death of Gilberto de la Vega and not for his lack of duty towards those under his command.

He ordered Mendoza and the lancers to clean the cuartel from top to bottom, to have their uniforms cleaned and pressed and he put them into a series of drills that kept them busy with marching, riding and shooting at targets of different ranges. He became the soldier he had once been and much to the surprise of the citizens, the newly inspired lancers had actually stopped a raid on the stage coach from San Diego and had captured and wounded the four bandits.

In was in this flurry of exercise that the Governor made his appearance in the pueblo.

de Soto had just arrived back to the cuartel after taking his lancers out on manoeuvres in the outer districts. He was hot, dusty and sweaty but he was pleased with the progress of the training he was giving his men. As he entered the office, his thoughts were only on the desire to remove his dirty clothes and have a bath but when he saw a well dress gentleman sitting at his desk, he immediately snapped to attention.

"Governor Ruiz, if I had known that you were arriving today, I would have here to welcome you personally."

Ruiz gazed at the man who was the cause of many complaints and along with his predecessor, Luis Ramone, had made this small dusty pueblo a big thorn in his political side. "No doubt you know why I'm here de Soto." He said without any greetings to the man in front of him. To kill the Emissary, a man personally appointed by the King himself, was unheard of and it happened while he was the Governor.

de Soto schooled his face into a neutral expression. "Yes sir. I believe I do." He replied.

Ruiz narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think that you can get away with killing the King's Emissary?"

"No sir."

Ruiz nodded. "At least we agree on something. Do you have your written report for me?"

de Soto nodded. "Yes sir." He replied as he moved over to the cabinet and pulled out several papers and placed it in front of Ruiz.

The Governor didn't even look down. "Tell me everything that you didn't put in that report. And I mean everything de Soto." He ordered.

de Soto swallowed hard as he saw the cold gaze of his commanding officer. He knew that Ruiz was not a man to cross, nor lie to so he gave a verbal report from the time the Emissary arrived in Los Angeles to the time of his death.

Ruiz listened in silence and was pleased that what the Alcalde was telling him, matched to what others had already told him. That the Emissary was a man bent on destruction of a well respected and honoured family; a family that had political clout in Madrid due to their connections with the Spanish throne.

de Soto stood silent waiting for the punishment that must surely come.

"What made you go out to the de la Vega hacienda?" Ruiz asked with no emotion showing on his face. He had his own idea about that but he wanted to know if what the citizens had said was true; that de Soto was now a changed man and only a changed man can admit to his failings.

de Soto's heart pounded in his chest as he realised that the Governor's question would either make or break him. Should he tell the truth or lie or perhaps something in between? He tried to decipher Ruiz's face but he could see nothing in the older man's features. He was on his own.

"Well de Soto, I thought it was a rather simple question. What made you go out there?"

de Soto swallowed hard; did it really matter anymore? His life was already forfeited so why not tell the truth. He squared his shoulders and finally admitted the truth. "I went there to steal Don Alejandro's best stallion and to flee west into Indian Territory." There he had said it and he felt a strange weight lift from his shoulders at the confession.

"I see. What of your Sergeant Mendoza? Was he not under a sentence of death if either of you had broken the agreement." Ruiz asked.

"Yes sir but my fear of losing my own life was more than my loyal Sergeant." He replied.

Ruiz frowned as he steepled his fingers together. "This has caused your loyal Sergeant to leave the service."

de Soto nodded. "Yes sir, it is. He deserved a better leader than me." He said.

The Governor snorted in the first show of emotion since they started talking. "Yes, he does deserve better de Soto but I'm glad that you can see that."

"Yes sir." Was all de Soto said.

Ruiz finally looked down at the report on the desk and thought for a moment. "de Soto, you do realise that you will have to return to Madrid to answer for this? I have no authority in such a serious matter."

de Soto nodded. "I understand and I'm ready to face whatever punishment is required."

Ruiz raised his head. "Even your death?"

"Even my death."

Ruiz gazed intently at the man before him. Gone was the once arrogant stance, replaced by a more humble and more understanding man. It seemed to him that he had changed.

"I know that Mendoza's release papers will soon come through but I would like have the Sergeant be the acting Alcalde until my replacement arrives." de Soto stated firmly but respectively.

Ruiz nodded. "Actually I have Mendoza's papers with me and if he is willing, he can stay as acting Alcalde but as to your replacement...well that won't happen."

de Soto frowned. "I'm not sure I understand."

The older man sighed. "Take a seat de Soto. What I'm about to say must stay between us, at least until its official."

de Soto sat down and his quick mind made the connection. "Madre de Dios. So it's true then, that Mexico is no longer part of Spain?"

Ruiz nodded. "Yes. I received a dispatch several weeks ago about the Mexican succession and how they claim all of California as part of the so called Mexican Government."

de Soto's eyes widened. "All of California! That's unbelievable. What is the King going to do?"

Ruiz shrugged. "What can he do, Spain has fought several wars lately and things are not going well for us. I imagine that the King realises that we don't have the resources or the funds to fight another war on the far side of the world. Oh he'll probably send some troops and ships to fight but I doubt that anything can from it. I personally believe it's inevitable, the King will have to concede to Mexico."

de Soto sighed and nodded in agreement. "I guess that means that we all have to return to Spain."

Ruiz nodded as well. "Most definitely, although the lancers won't have to leave if they have family here. They can just resign from the Spanish military."

"How soon will all this happen?" de Soto asked.

The Governor sighed. "It could be a matter of weeks but you won't be here to see it. You have to leave immediately for Spain."

de Soto nodded once more. "I understand."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day Mendoza had mixed feelings as he and his lancers patrolled in the region of Diablo's Canyon; it wasn't on their usual route but they needed to keep a lookout for any places where bandits may hide.

After the surprise visit by the Governor yesterday, de Soto had handed him his formal release papers from the militia but at the same time he had learnt of the Alcalde's immediate departure for Spain for the death of The Emissary. He couldn't help but notice the change in de Soto that had occurred over the last three weeks and he believe that he was genuine in wanting to change his life and he hoped that de Soto would be treated with leniency when he reached Spain.

He had thought long and hard about whether to accept the Governor's request to stay on as Acting Alcalde. At first he didn't want anything to do with the Colonial Government but over the last several weeks, his bitterness towards de Soto and everything he stood for, began to wan; he just wasn't the type of person who held a grudge. He talked it over with Senorita Escalante and she had been very understanding and told him that his job would always been there, ready for him to start whenever he wished.

Corporal Sepulveda interrupted his thoughts. "Hey Sergeant...I...mean Alcalde..." the other man stuttered; he didn't know what to call him.

Mendoza smiled kindly. "Just Sergeant, Corporal Sepulveda. What is it?"

The corporal nodded. "There's been a rock slide into Diablo's Canyon and I think I see something shiny down there." he said as he pointed down at the rubble.

Mendoza frowned as he looked in the direction. "I wonder what it is?" he muttered to himself. "Corporal, take Gomez and go found out what it is."

"Yes Sergeant." Sepulveda said as he and Gomez carefully made their way down the side of the canyon.

It took the men several minutes to reach the place and when Sepulveda pulled the item from under several rocks, he made the sign of the cross. "Madre de dios. It's Zorro's hat." he said as he looked at his comrade.

Private Gomez stared at the hat and then back at the rocks where it had been buried before he too, crossed himself.

* * *

de Soto was packing his belongings to catch the stage coach to San Pedro which was due to arrive the following day. As he packed, his thoughts drifted to the one thing that he had never discovered; Zorro's identity. He desperately wanted to know who his arch rival was before he left but he no idea of how could he find out within the next twenty-four hours.

Strangely, he was about to have his wish fulfilled.

Mendoza knocked on the door. "Alcalde." He said.

de Soto had just entered the office from his private quarters. "Yes Sergeant?"

Mendoza stepped inside. "We found this today out at Diablo's Canyon." He stated as he held out a very familiar black hat circled with silver conchos. "It's Zorro's hat." he said unnecessary.

de Soto took the hat eagerly. "Yes, yes it is Zorro's. You said you found it by Diablo's Canyon?" he asked.

Mendoza nodded. "Si Alcalde, there must have been a recent rock slide in the canyon, many rocks had fallen down to the bottom." He confirmed.

de Soto raised an eyebrow. "A rock slide! Do you...do you think that he was buried under the rocks?"

Mendoza shrugged. "I don't know Alcalde, I hope not but he would never leave his hat behind." He replied somewhat sadly.

de Soto looked down at the hat. "No he wouldn't." he said softly.

Mendoza sighed. "No-one has seen Zorro for almost a month so it must be true. It's a sad day to learn about his death." He said as he turned and left, leaving de Soto alone with his thoughts.

Diego emerged with The Guardian office wiping his dirty fingers on a rag and he saw movement at the Alcalde's office and what he saw, froze him. de Soto had just emerged from his office and he stood silently the doorway and in his hands was his black hat. How and where did de Soto get his hat? He himself couldn't find it in the rubble at Diablo's Canyon; perhaps there had been another rock slide that had revealed it.

de Soto had a strange feeling that he was being watched and he looked up and locked eyes with Diego across the plaza. As they gazes held, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It couldn't be, could it? Had his archenemy been under his very nose all this time? He didn't know how or why, but in that single moment, he just knew. He knew that Diego de la Vega was Zorro.

Diego saw the startled recognition plainly written on the other man's face but he refused to look away. He had a strange feeling that de Soto would not give him away, not now, not after what had happened between them.

When Diego didn't look away as he normally would have, de Soto had no doubts. He let out a long breath, looked pointedly down at the hat in his hands and then looked at Diego once more before he stepped out of his office to where his horse was tethered. He untied his horse, climbed into the saddle and rode off without a word to anyone.

Diego waited five minutes before he too rode out of the pueblo for the final confrontation between the two of them.

He followed de Soto's tracks and found him at the top of Diablo's Canyon, waiting for him.

"Yours I believe Diego." de Soto said casually as he held out the black sombrero to the younger man.

Diego grinned as he took the offered hat. "Gracias Ignacio, I always hated replacing it, it's so hard to get the silver conchos just right."

de Soto snorted and shook his head at the typical answer from Diego. "I guess it would be hard to replace." He replied as he gazed down at the canyon. "This was no rock slide was it?" he asked quietly. "I can still see where the charges were placed. It was when the Emissary put up that notice for a truce with Zorro, wasn't it?"

Diego nodded. "Yes, I had to believe he wanted a truce but it had been a trap."

"Were you…?"

Diego closed his eyes for a moment as it all came back to him. "Yes, I was at the bottom when he fired at the gunpowder that he had ready. Even Toronado could not climb that fast." He confirmed with a small shudder at the memory of the fear and horror he had felt when he realised that this was one trap that he could not escape from.

de Soto shook his head. "Madre de dios. To be buried alive by your own brother, he was truly evil but how did you get out?"

"Somehow Toronado survived the explosions and the rock fall and helped me out. If it wasn't for him, I would have died." His voice hitched on his strong emotions, of what really amounted to was betrayal by his twin brother. He thought that he had put it behind him but all his anger, pain, his guilt and the horror of being buried alive, came bursting in an uncontrollable rage. "I wanted to kill him. I wanted him dead. I can never forgive them for what they put my father through. I wished they never came at all" He shouted.

de Soto understood what the other man meant. "You must let it go Diego, otherwise the hatred and anger will eat away inside and then you will become him. You will become what you hate the most, uncaring and hateful." He said firmly.

Diego's rage disappeared as fast as it came as he looked at his old university colleague and saw for the first time that he had truly changed. Everyone and everything had changed. He let out a long breath and knew that de Soto was right, he had to let go of the hurt and the anger, otherwise he would never have peace in his heart. "I never thought I would receive advice like that from you Ignacio." he said with a small wry smile.

de Soto snorted. "Perhaps I've been spending too much time with the priest."

"Perhaps"

The two men gazed down into the canyon.

"What about Zorro?" de Soto asked.

"Zorro is dead, he died here in this canyon." Diego replied with firm conviction. It was the perfect way to get on with his own life with Victoria.

de Soto raised an eyebrow in surprise. "He's dead!"

Diego nodded with a small smile. "Yes, he's dead, never to come back."

de Soto snorted again. "Perhaps I should have thought of blowing you up in the canyon myself, then I would have been back in Madrid long ago."

Diego's smile widened. "But then you would have missed out on all the fun we had over the years."

de Soto gave him a dirty look. "It may have been fun for you but believe me, it wasn't funny at all."

Diego chuckled. "But you can't deny that you enjoyed matching wits with me and coming up with new ways to capture me."

de Soto tried to kept a straight face but the corner of his mouth twitched and he shook his head. "I admit to nothing." He replied but both men knew the truth.

"Ignacio, I want you to know that father and I will do everything we can to help you with these charges of treason. We will petition the King on your behalf."

de Soto felt a strange sense of humility by the generosity of the de la Vegas. "Thank you Diego."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The news and acceptance of Zorro's death, at the hands of the Emissary, spread quickly throughout the district, partly due to the confirmation by de Soto before he left for Spain but also by Diego de la Vega.

Diego was overwhelmed by how much the citizens of Los Angeles grieved for their hero; he never realised just how much an impact his other self had on the lives of ordinary people. Diablo's Canyon became akin to a shrine when the people threw flowers into the ravine, many prayed at the edge while others came just to give thanks to the man who had saved their lives over and over again. He felt guilty because he knew it was all a lie but as Victoria told him, the people needed a place to pay their respects to Zorro, needed a place to mourn their hero.

But what stunned Diego even more was Victoria's amazing acting talents as she showed everyone that she was the grieving widow, so to speak. It was the hardest for her than him, for she had to be so convincing that she believed that Zorro was dead so that the citizens would believe it, otherwise they would never have a life together and his love and respect for her grew even more for what she had to go through for him, for them.

Victoria closed the tavern the moment she heard of Zorro's 'death' to give the appearance that she wished to grieve in private and the people graciously gave her the privacy that she needed. And when she did re-open her business after three days, they noticed that she was wearing dark coloured clothes, she looked tired as though she hadn't been sleeping, her usually warm smile rarely reached her eyes, which were bloodshot from crying; which she later confessed to Diego, were actually caused by chopping up many onions.

Pilar and Maria were so concerned about their employer, who was also their friend, that they offered to stay with her in the tavern in case she needed someone to talk to; which made her hold back real tears mixed with shame for deceiving her friends. She was finding it much harder to do than just pretending that she didn't who Zorro was and it was then that she understood what Diego had felt at the sight of the flowers being thrown down into the canyon.

Diego stayed away from her for those first couple of days but when he invited her to dinner at the hacienda a week after she re-opened the tavern, she showed some hesitation in order to keep up the appearance of mourning but in reality she desperately wanted to see him.

The moment they were alone, they fell into each other's arms.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this querida. It can't be easy for you." He whispered against the top of her head.

She sighed as she held on tight. "It's alright Diego, I'm doing this for us but it's going to take some time before we marry won't it?" she asked sadly.

"Yes, we can't marry straight away but soon querida, soon we will marry." He whispered as he lowered his head and claimed her sweet lips in a deep and passionate kiss which she returned with equal hunger.

* * *

The first real test of Diego's resolve not to bring back Zorro from the dead came three weeks after de Soto had left. The de le Vega men were in the tavern having a well deserved rest after rounding up their cattle for the forthcoming sales and Diego was openly watching the woman he loved going about her business. It was something that he had always had to hide but now he wanted everyone to know how he felt.

"Diego, stop looking at Victoria like that." Don Alejandro whispered a warning to his son as they sat at a corner table.

Diego kept his gaze on his lady as she went from table to table serving the patrons. "Like what father?" he said trying to sound innocent but not really succeeding.

Don Alejandro snorted. "You know exactly what I mean son. It's too soon for the people to see, I mean...Zorro...has only been dead for two months." He was finding it strange to talk of Zorro as though he was someone other than his son but to do otherwise would court trouble and that wasn't something he wanted.

Diego reluctantly tore his love filled gaze away and focused on his father. "It's not like she needs to have the usual year long mourning period, she wasn't married to him."

"That maybe so, but you...they...were together for five years. You just can't expect the people to accept a sudden wedding without wondering if she was marrying you just to ease her grief over him."

Diego sighed softly. "I know but I think it's time to show how I feel about her. It doesn't mean that we're going to marry next week or next month. I want to court her properly and that takes time." he replied quietly.

But before Don Alejandro could say anything else, there were loud shouts from outside, which made all the patrons in the tavern rush outside.

They saw the stagecoach from San Diego racing under the pueblo's sign before the driver pulled hard on the reins of his horses forcing them to stop in the middle of the plaza. "Bandits are right behind us!" he called out as he clutched at the bloody wound on his arm.

"First things first Senor, lets get these people into the tavern and someone get the Doctor." Don Alejandro called out as he helped the driver down, while Diego and several others helped the passengers out of the stage; one of whom had a gash to his head.

As Diego escorted one of the passengers into the tavern, he caught the eye of Victoria and saw the acceptance in them.

"Do what you have to do." She whispered as he passed her. "But be careful." She added silently to herself as she helped a woman and her young child up the steps of the tavern just as four bandits came yelling and shooting through the plaza, shattering everyone in their way.

"Victoria get out of the way." Diego called out as he came out of the tavern and he pushed her away just as one of the bandits, armed with a sword rode up in her direction. He reached up and grabbed the bandit's arm and pulled him off his horse and punched the man into unconsciousness. "Where's the lancers?" he called out as he saw Senor Sanchez attack another bandit and pulled him off his horse and dealt him the same blow as he had done with his comrade.

"They're out on patrol." Don Pedro called back as he pulled a number of young children to safety, while his brother managed to knock the third bandit off his horse and after exchanging a couple of blows, he managed to subdue the outlaw.

When the last bandit saw what had happened to his comrades, he quickly realised that it was more prudent to leave than to be captured and he raced off, leaving his friends to the mercy of the townspeople.

With a sense of relief that the attack was over and with high spirits full of satisfaction from working together, the citizens merrily carried the three bandits to the cuartel for Mendoza to deal with when he and the lancers returned from their patrol.

Don Alejandro glanced over at his son, who was facing in the direction where the last of the bandits had headed and saw the indecision on his face and sighed. "Diego, I shouldn't have made you promise me." He said softly, so softly that no-one else heard.

Diego turned and shook his head; his father knew him too well. He had felt the need to chase after the man and to bring him to justice but strangely it wasn't as strong as it had once been; it was as though he had finally accepted, both in his heart and his head, that the masked bandit was dead and that he would remain dead, especially now that the citizens were taking action themselves.

"No, you were right to do so. I want to live my own life and I can't do that if he is alive. Let Mendoza and the lancers deal with it." he replied as they walked up the steps. "And besides the people don't need him anymore; this isn't the first time they have stood up against bandits and I have a feeling it won't be the last either."

Don Alejandro nodded as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder and together they entered the tavern. "Yes, the people are becoming more active and it's good to see. We should have done it years ago." he added somewhat regretfully. He should have done more himself to fight against the injustice in their pueblo.

"What's done is done, father, nothing can change that." he said absently as he gazed around the noisy tavern, searching for his lady. He saw her and frowned slightly when he saw a smear of blood on her cream coloured skirt. "Excuse me father."

Don Alejandro nodded as he saw Don Pedro talking with his brother and moved in their direction.

Diego strode over to where Victoria was standing and lightly touched her arm to gain her attention. "Victoria, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She turned to him with a smile. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"You have blood on your skirt." He said softly.

She looked down and it was only then did she feel a stinging pain on her leg. She swayed slightly. "Dios, I didn't feel it." she whispered.

"But you're feeling it now." He said as he quickly scooped her up in his arms. "Father, please get the Doctor, Victoria is hurt." He called as he carried her through the now silent crowd to her room.

"Of course Diego." Don Alejandro replied as he turned towards the back room where the doctor was treating the coach driver and the passenger.

The citizens had seen how Diego had carried Victoria as though she was the most precious thing to him and they began to look at each other with growing speculation, all wondering about the young Don's interest in the beautiful tavern owner. It was openly discussed between the women of the pueblo that Don Diego had been hopelessly pining over Victoria for many years, waiting and hoping that she would notice him and now they all wondered if he was going to show his hand and start to court her, now that he had no rival for her affections; he was after all, a better match for her than a bandit with a price on his head.

Diego wasn't aware of the gossip he was generating; his mind was solely focused on Victoria as he entered her room and carefully sat her down on the bed before he knelt before her and gently eased up her skirt on the left side to reveal a small gash just above her knee.

"It's just a tiny graze, perhaps by a bullet but it's already stopped bleeding." He reassured her as he looked up at her and was surprised to see her face red. He frowned. "Have you got a fever?" he asked naively as he put her hand to her forehead.

"It's not that kind of fever Diego." She quipped.

He felt heat on his own face as he realised what she meant; his other hand was still on her bare leg. He gazed into her brown eyes, saw her amusement, her love and gave into the temptation as he leant up and claimed her soft lips in a deep and hungry kiss, a kiss that showed his love and longing for her. She moaned softly as she returned his kiss and ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"Well, I must say that this is an interesting way to deal with a patient Don Diego but somehow I don't think kissing will become standard medical procedure." Doctor Hernandez's amused voice came behind him, making Diego jump to his feet in a hurried manner while Victoria's face burned deep red at caught in such scandalous position.

Diego grinned as he smoothed his hair down. "Oh I don't know Doctor, it might be useful in certain circumstances."

Doctor Hernandez chuckled as he stepped into the room. "That maybe Don Diego but if you don't mind I would like to check the Senorita in the old fashion way."

Diego chuckled too. "Of course Doctor." He replied as he gave one last glance to Victoria before he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

As he walked along the corridor, he silently cursed himself; he should not have given into temptation like that. They were damned lucky it was only the kind and understanding doctor who had caught them and no-one else but he just couldn't stop himself from kissing her. As he came down the stairs, he saw many people watching him and it unnerved him; he wasn't used to receiving attention as himself and it startled him so much, that he almost missed a step. He saw his father and Felipe standing by the bar and he crossed over to them.

Don Alejandro saw the startlement on his son's face at the attention from the people and gave a soft chuckle.

"Father?" Diego said questioningly.

Don Alejandro smiled ruefully. "You made quite a spectacle of yourself by carrying Victoria to her room." he whispered.

Felipe nodded in agreement with a large grin on his face.

Diego's eyes widened slightly as he glanced around and saw several men saluting him with their drinks before they turned their attention back to the own conversations. "I didn't think about that."

Don Alejandro snorted. "That much was obvious but that little action put all the women into a flutter. How is Victoria by the way?"

Diego shrugged. "It's just a small bullet graze on her leg."

"Good, good. Now son, don't let this opportunity slip away." He replied with a small wink.

Diego smiled as he understood what his father meant. "But weren't you just telling me, not even an hour ago, that it's too soon for that."

Don Alejandro grinned. "That was before your little exhibition of gallantry Diego, they will be expecting it now."

Felipe signed which made Diego roll his eyes. "I guess if I don't then I'll be outcast by the Doñas of our pueblo."

Don Alejandro laughed just as they heard another commotion outside. They exchanged a glance, wondering what was happening now and together with the other men in the tavern, they walked out of the doors and saw the lancers were arriving back from their patrol but they weren't alone.

Riding beside Mendoza was a stranger dressed in an officer's uniform of the Mexican Army, with several blue clad soldiers directly behind them and the rest of the lancers bringing up the rear.

"This must be our new Alcalde from Mexico City." Don Alejandro whispered to his son.

Diego nodded. "And as he is not wearing a Spanish uniform, the rumours of a break away from Spain must be true." he replied as more people emerged from the tavern to see what was happening.

"I think you might be right son."

The lancers came to a stop near the tavern and the stranger called out. "My name is Salvador Barreto and as you may have heard the rumours, all of California is now under Mexican Rule." He paused as he let the news settle in before he continued. "I am to be your new Alcalde and I hope that by working together, we can build this pueblo into a thriving township that you deserve and once I get settled in, I would like to call a town meeting so we can get to know each other but now if you will excuse me, I need to take care of my men. We've had a hard and somewhat dusty ride." he said with a smile as he glanced down at his dusty clothes. He turned his horse towards the cuartel, leaving the citizens to chatter quietly.

Don Alejandro watched Barreto call out orders to his men. "He seems okay, Diego."

Diego nodded. "Appearances can be deceiving father." he said watched thoughtfully. "But no matter what happens, it won't be the same as before."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Madrid, Spain.

Ignacio de Soto had been in Madrid for two months and was still waiting to have his meeting with the government official who dealt with political appointments. He was confused as to why he had not been arrested as soon as he arrived and yet he was walking around the city as though he was a free man without any restrictions on his freedom. When he had not heard anything at the beginning of the third month, Ignacio began to make some discreet enquiries and it wasn't until he called in some very large favours, did he find out why and what he found, left him staggered.

He strode through the large doors of the imposing stone building and climbed the stairs to the second floor and entered the office just as a middle aged gentleman emerged from a room. "Buenas dias, Don Ignacio, I wasn't aware that you had a meeting with Don Marcos this morning."

"Buenas dias Don Alberto, no I don't have a meeting Don Marcos." he confirmed. "But if you could please tell him that I am here and that I know about Ramiro Lopes de Toledo." he replied with a smile that didn't reach his cold blue eyes.

Don Alberto gazed thoughtfully at the man in front of him. "Very well, please wait here and I'll see if Don Marcos is available."

Ignacio nodded "Gracias." he said as he watched the other man walk through the inner doors.

It was only two minutes later when Don Alberto returned. "Don Marcos will see you now Don Ignacio." he said.

Ignacio simply nodded once more and walked through the doors and close it behind him.

"Ah Don Ignacio, it's good to see you again." Don Marcos said as he held out his hand.

Ignacio smiled as he shook hands with older man. "Same here Don Marcos."

"Please have a seat Don Ignacio. So what can I do for you?" he asked as he sat down behind the large desk.

Ignacio sat down on the chair and crossed his legs. "Well there are a few things actually." he paused as he looked down at his jacket and brushed away a fleck of dust before he returned his gaze to the man who held his future in his hands. "In the months since my return, I've had plenty of time to think, plenty of time to wonder about a lot of things and I came up with, shall we say,_ a theory_, about why I haven't been arrested and convicted of Emissary Risendo's death."

"And what would this theory be?" Don Marcos asked calmly.

"Well it involves a conspiracy within the Royal Family and most definitely involves treason, theft and possibly even murder."

Don Marcos smiled. "Sounds interesting, please continue with your _theory_."

Ignacio nodded. "Well it seems that within the last two years the King has been planning to recreate the noble title of _Marquis of Villafranca_ for a minor member of the Royal bloodline. From all accounts the honour of becoming the new Marquis was to belong to a son of a well respected family for the services the father had done to the King, both in terms of Military service and also contributing vital supplies of food over many decades. However there was another minor royal by the name of Ramiro Lopes de Toledo who wanted the title for himself. de Toledo claims to be related to the original Marquis of Villafranca from two hundred years ago even though there was no real evidence to prove his claim..."

Don Marcos interrupted. "No matter how fascinating this is, how does it relate to your killing of Emissary Risendo?"

Ignacio smiled. "Please forgive me Don Marcus, I was about to get to that." he paused as he brushed at his jacket once more before he continue. "It seems that de Toledo and Risendo had known each other for many years, possible having meet at Court and when they heard that the King was to bestow the title to the son of Don Alejandro de la Vega, they made a secret deal for Risendo to take over the de la Vega estates in California and thereby removing Don Diego as the next Marquis and then de Toledo could take what he thought was rightfully his; his family's old title."

Don Marcus snorted. "de Toledo would be stupid to enter into such an agreement considering that Risendo was a son of Don Alejandro de la Vega."

Ignacio grinned. "That's true but no one knew of that relationship until recently and I doubt that Risendo would have mentioned it to him. From my understanding Risendo had concocted a story to de Toledo that the de la Vegas owed his own family a debt and he aimed to collect on it by any means necessary and in returned for de Toledo's help, he would support him in his quest to gain the title. However, it is my belief that once Risendo had taken over the de la Vega ranch, which would have included Don Alejandro's confirmation that he WAS his eldest son, he would not have been satisfied with just the estates in California but he would then contest the validity of de Toledo's claim to be the Marquis of Villafranca."

Don Marcos did not move in his chair but his eyes narrowed. "So then he would have both the de la Vega estates in California and the title of Marquis." he said softly. "How would all of this have been done? Hypothetically of course." he added.

Ignacio nodded. "This is where it becomes interesting. In order to take over the de la Vega's estate, he had to have a very good reason. I mean he couldn't just walk up to Don Alejandro and shoot him, otherwise he would be arrested and executed for murder. So he needed an "official" reason for being in Los Angeles. And that official reason could only come from the King. When Risendo arrived in Los Angeles, he had papers that authorised him to collect a War Tax, it was authentic and signed by the King but my question is, why would the King want to collect a tax from a colony that was on the verge of becoming part of the newly formed Mexican Republic? There was no reason for it. So how did Risendo obtain an authentic signed order from the King?"

Don Marcos remained silent.

Ignacio hid his grin, he had the man where he wanted him. "Well, it seemed that de Toledo had access to the King's private offices and was able to remove a number of blank pieces of paper without suspicion. These papers had already been printed with the official watermark and all he had to do was to hand it over to Risendo. It was then they committed treason by forging the King's signature for the orders to collect the so called War Tax. This meant that Risendo had no authority to collect the money and if he had no authority then he wasn't really the King's Emissary and if he wasn't the King's Emissary..." he stopped as he gazed intently at the man opposite him.

Don Marcos let out a small sigh of resignation. "Then you can't be charged with murder of him. In fact you won't be charged even with murder as you were protecting the de la Vegas. We also received the letters from both Don Alejandro and his son and they were convincing in their defence of you."

Ignacio nodded; he had known about the letters. "Did Risendo even have an official mission in California or was that too a lie?"

Don Marcos shook his head. "No, he did have a mission for the King but not the one that you know. He was to report on the numbers of rebel forces in preparation of declaration of independence by the Mexicans. The King wanted to know if it was viable to send troops and ships to regain Spanish control by force; he didn't want a long and drawn out war. From all reports, Risendo had done his duty and reported that it wasn't viable to wage a war without sufficient funds and that is when he advised our office in Mexico City that he had the King's approval to collect a War Tax from the people. Don Valdez saw the orders from the King and he believed it to be authentic and he sent him to gather the money."

Ignacio shook his head at the audacity of the plot; it had been planned meticulously for several years and he believed that Senora Risendo had been mastermind behind the whole sordid affair, right from the beginning. He had heard that the King had ordered her to live out her days in a convent that was closed off from society. "Then why has it taken so long to tell me this..." he paused as a thought came to his mind. "The King and the government are embarrassed by this."

Don Marcos snorted. "Of course they are and they simply don't know what to do with you. They can't bring you to trial for fear of the scandal and they can't reward you either. In some ways they are hoping that you would just go away. de Toledo has been dealt with by the King himself and won't be causing any more problems." he sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Don Ignacio, I have a proposition for you but you must give your solemn word that you will not discuss this whole matter with anyone."

Ignacio leant forward slightly. "You have my word Don Marcos."

Don Marcos nodded. "Good. This has not yet been approved by the Government but I don't think it would be rejected. A position at our Embassy in England has recently become vacant. It's a good position with chances of advancement through the diplomatic channels and you would be reporting to the Ambassador himself. It also requires you to be in charge of security for the Embassy building and surrounding grounds as well as all staff. What do you say de Soto?"

Ignacio knew it would be foolish not to accept the offer and he also knew that it would be good for him to get out of the country, as his very presence in Madrid was causing some embarrassment to the King and the Government. "I would be honoured to accept this position."

Don Marcos nodded again. "Good, I will make the necessary arrangements and will let you know when it becomes official."

Ignacio realised that his meeting was at an end but he had one more question. "Will Don Diego de la Vega become the Marquis of Villafranca?"

Don Marcos sighed and shook his head. "The King has decided to delay the announcement for the foreseeable future."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been eight months since the 'death' of Zorro and the citizens of Los Angeles had just been informed of the engagement between Don Diego de la Vega to Senorita Victoria Escalante.

They had watched the blossoming romance with delight and when Don Alejandro had announced the engagement, they weren't surprised by the news; in fact they had been expecting it for some time. The young couple had often been seen in each other's company at parties and dinners and they had gone on picnics, with Felipe as chaperone; although the citizens never knew that once they were out of sight of the pueblo, Felipe would ride away with a knowing smile on his face. The younger man felt it was rather silly to expect grown adults to have a chaperone, especially when his father had occasionally visited his lady late at night, so he left them alone.

What the citizens saw as a heartfelt courtship was in fact a very heated and passionate time for Diego and Victoria as they discovered each other without the need for masks and found that they were more suited to each other than they first thought. Their souls complimented the other and on several occasions they had to stop their passions from reaching the obvious outcome of their love but they held back as they both wanted to wait until they were married.

But what surprised the citizens even more than the engagement of Diego and Victoria, was just how assertive Jaime Mendoza had become since he took up his new job at the tavern. Although Victoria knew how to take care of herself and her girls from unruly patrons and had done so for many years, it was now Mendoza who kept the peace and stopped any trouble before it had a chance to start. In fact he had surprised himself not only with his assertiveness but that the citizens seemed to take more notice of him now than they ever did when he was in the militia.

What he didn't realise that once he had an employer who didn't criticise him but who instead supported him, he began to grow in ways no-one thought possible; he became confident in himself.

So confident that when Victoria had refused to have one of his spicier recipes on her menu because no-one could stand so many chiles in a single meal, he had convinced her otherwise. He suggested that they could have both a spicy hot one and a milder one on the menu and leave it up to the patrons to decide. She had been impressed by his passionate request that she changed her mind and placed both meals on the menu.

So far, only two of the more adventurous patrons had tried the spicy hot tamales and the look on their faces had been enough for the others to decide against trying it. But Mendoza didn't mind at all, he knew that someday, someone would like his spicy tamales just as much as he did.

And that day had arrived.

It was just at the beginning of the lunch time rush when Alcalde Barreto entered the tavern with his wife and another woman behind them. Their new Alcalde had shown the people of Los Angeles that he was a stern but decent and honourable leader, a leader that they should have had long ago and when his wife had arrived several weeks after him, the new Alcalde had settled down to business and in no time had worked through a large program of much needed reforms to the small township and surrounding district to a grateful populace.

Victoria looked up from the bar and smiled. "Hola Alcalde, Señora, you're in time to beat the lunch rush."

Señora Barreto smiled warmly while her husband glanced around the tavern as was his habit to ensure that all was well. "Yes, we thought we come early today. Please let me introduce you to my cousin, Señora Aurora Solis who is staying with us for a couple of weeks. Aurora, this is Senorita Victoria Escalante, the owner of this fine tavern."

Victoria smiled warmly at the well dressed older woman who seemed to be in her late thirties or early forties. "Buenos dias Señora, welcome to Los Angeles."

Aurora smiled back. "Gracias Senorita, I've been hearing good things about your tavern and the food here..."

The Alcalde grinned as he turned his attention to the conversation between the ladies. "What Aurora means that she is dying to taste Mendoza's hot spicy tamales, aren't you?"

Aurora chuckled. "I must admit that I am partial to anything with chiles in them and ever since Emilia wrote to me about them, I knew that if I ever came to Los Angeles, I just had to try them"

Victoria was pleasantly surprised by the compliment. "I think I must warn you that it is very hot and only one person likes them and that's Mendoza himself. Are you sure you want to try it?"

"Absolutely, I like a challenge." she replied with a warm smile.

Victoria shook her head with a grin. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you. If you just take a seat, I'll have Jaime make up a dish of spicy tamales for you."

"Gracias Senorita." Aurora replied as she followed her cousins to a table in the far corner while Victoria moved over to where Mendoza was chatting with two of the lancers.

"Hey Jaime, it looks like someone wants to try your spicy hot tamales." she said with a grin.

Mendoza looked surprised. "Someone wants to try my spicy hot tamales?" he repeated.

She nodded. "Yes, apparently the cousin of Señora Barreto has heard of your cooking and she wants to try some."

He beamed with pleasure. "I think I would like to meet this Señora."

Victoria smiled as she turned and led the way to the table that the Alcalde and his party were sitting at. "Señora Solis, I would like you to meet Senor Jaime Mendoza and he will be cooking your meal today. Jaime, this is Señora Aurora Solis." she introduced them.

Mendoza smiled warmly. "Buenos dias Señora, I understand that you wish to try my spicy tamales. They are very hot." he said as he gazed at the lady with interest; she was an attractive lady, perhaps around his own age and had nice kind brown eyes which seem to sparkle with a life of their own.

Aurora smiled back, immediately liking his friendly and open face. "Yes that's right but you must promise me not to make it any less hot just because I'm a woman. I want you to make it just as though you were making it for yourself."

He grinned and bowed his head slightly. "I promise Señora that I will make it the same." he replied as he turned and strode to the kitchen with a spring in his step.

Ten minutes later Mendoza emerged from the kitchen with a plate of his tamales and he walked over to the table with the Alcalde and his family with a warm smile on his face. He placed the plate in front of her. "I hope you like it, it's my favourite dish." he said. Never before had a lady wanted to try his chile recipes and he was anxious to know if she would like it or not.

Aurora nodded. "I'm sure I will." she replied as she picked up the knife and fork and as she cut into the tamale, she inhaled deeply. "Mmmm...it certainly smells delicious." she muttered before she took a bite.

It was a tense moment for Mendoza as he watched Aurora intently for any sign of discomfort but his anxiety disappeared when it became obvious that she liked it.

"This is really very good. In fact it's better than good, it's delicious, it's wonderful." She complimented with a warm smile that reached her brown eyes.

"You really like it?" he asked, he couldn't believe that she liked it. No-one else did.

Her smile widened. "Of course Senor, I would have told you otherwise." she replied sincerely. "Did you use cayenne or habaneros peppers?"

He raised an eyebrow in surprise as Pilar came up to them and placed the Alcalde's and his wife's meals in front of them. "It's hard to get habaneros peppers here in Los Angeles as no-one likes them and even I can only have a little of it before it burns my mouth, so I put in several cayenne peppers. But how did you know which one I used?"

She chuckled as she exchanged a knowing glance with her cousin who had taken a mouthful her own mild curry stew. "I was raised on peppers and I can tell exactly which one was used from only one bite." she confirmed with a smile.

It was then that Mendoza fell in love.

Never before had he met a woman who could match his liking for spicy food or someone who actually knew peppers like he did. "I'm the same, I too can tell which pepper was used..." He was interrupted by a group of six noisy vaqueros entering the tavern for lunch. "Please excuse me Señoras, Alcalde but I must see to the patrons."

Aurora nodded. "Of course Senor but perhaps we could continue our discussion about chiles another time." she suggested with a smile that lit her eyes. It wasn't often that she met someone who liked chiles as much as she did, not even her late husband had liked them when he was alive.

Mendoza's heart pounded in his chest at the thought of spending time with this interesting lady. "I would like that very much." he replied sincerely before he bowed and left them to their meals.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After the lunchtime rush had finished, Victoria left the tavern in the care of Mendoza to close up for siesta and as she made her way to her small barn to saddle her horse, she had a strong suspicion that he might spend the afternoon with a certain Señora discussing the good and bad points of the various peppers. She had seen the look of admiration in Jaime's eyes when he saw how much Señora Solis liked his hot tamales and wondered if this could be the start of a romance for him. She hoped it was, for Jaime Mendoza was a good man and he deserved someone to love him and for him to love in return.

She smiled to herself as she mounted up, perhaps she just wanted everyone to be happy because she herself was happy, she mused to herself as she urged her mare in the direction of the de la Vega hacienda.

It took no time at all to cover the two miles to the de la Vega hacienda and she arrived just as Don Alejandro emerged from the front door.

"Ah Victoria, my dear what a nice surprise. We weren't expecting you today." he said warmly as he helped her down from her horse.

She smiled. "Well, it's too nice a day to stay inside the tavern for siesta so I thought I would come and see how my fiancée was doing." she replied. It felt strange to call Diego her fiancée but at the same time it always gave her a certain thrill every time she said it.

He smiled warmly at the young woman who would soon become his daughter-in-law. "I know how you feel Victoria, I couldn't keep away from Diego's mother when we were engaged either." he teased her, pleased by the slight blush that rose over her cheeks. "Actually it's good that you are here, perhaps you can cheer Diego up, I know I can't." he added a little worriedly.

She frowned slightly. "Is there something wrong?"

He shrugged. "I don't know but he's been in a strange mood all day. Just go in, he's in the library." he replied as he walked around the side of the house towards the stables, taking Victoria's mare with him.

Victoria walked up to the front door and as she opened it, she heard several keys on the piano being played. She moved towards the library and stood at the entrance way and watched him play the piano; not that he was actually playing it but more like pressing random keys in a somewhat melancholic way.

"It's too nice a day to be playing such a sad tune." she commented with warmth in her voice.

Diego twisted around on the bench when he heard her voice. "Victoria." he said with a smile and was about to stand up but she crossed over and sat beside him before he could rise. "This is a wonderful surprise." he said. "What brings you out here?"

She smiled at the almost same words that Don Alejandro had spoken. "Do I need to have a reason to come and see the man that I'm engaged to?"

He chuckled. "Of course not, you can come anytime you like." he replied as he planted a kiss to her forehead. "Has Mendoza managed to get anyone to eat his hot spicy meals yet?" he asked as he moved his hands over the ivory keys once more.

She grinned. "Funny that you should ask about that. Just today, we had the cousin of Señora Barreto ask for his spicy hot tamales and she loved it much to everyone's surprise, especially Mendoza, who just couldn't keep the smile off his face for the rest of lunch and I have a feeling that he's going to be seeing a lot more of her. If any woman was to marry him, it would have to be someone who loves food just as much as he does." She stopped as she noticed that he wasn't really listening to her. He seemed to have his mind on something else; perhaps his father was right, perhaps there was something bothering him.

"Is there anything wrong Diego?" she asked.

He kept pressing the keys in a random manner. "What makes you say that?"

She reached over and placed her hand over his fingers to make him stop. "Well, it's just that you're usually interested in what's happening at the tavern but you seem to be distracted by something. What is it?" she asked kindly.

Diego sighed. "I can't keep anything from you, can I?" he moved his hands away from her and reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. "I received this letter today from Ignacio de Soto."

Victoria's eyebrows rose in surprise. "de Soto! I never thought we would hear from him again, not since we heard that he hadn't been charged for Gilberto's death and that he had been posted to the Embassy in England. What does he have to say?" She asked curiously.

"Well amongst other things, he wrote about Gilberto." he replied as he looked down at the papers in his hand. "This letter is dated two months ago and he wrote it from England. I assume he felt it wiser to wait until he was out of Spain before writing it. In fact, he wrote that he wasn't sure if he should be telling us or not but he feels that we should know." he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "It seems that while Ignacio was still in Madrid, he had found out details of how Gilberto came to be in California and what he said, leaves me overwhelmed by his ruthlessness. It seems that my...brother...conspired with another man to commit treason against the King of Spain."

She frowned. "Treason? I don't understand."

He sighed once more and ran his fingers through his hair. "Apparently Gilberto was not authorised to collect the war tax. In fact he wasn't the King's Emissary at all. Oh he had a mission but it had nothing to do with collecting money. It was all an elaborate ruse to kill father and myself and to gain control over our estates."

Her frown deepened. "What! But...but wasn't the papers that he had from the King, I thought they were real? I mean you said it was real. I don't understand."

He nodded. "Yes, the papers were real. I don't understand it all either, Ignacio didn't say what really happened but it appears that someone stole some of the papers and then the orders were forged. Most likely by Gilberto himself, considering that he forged a letter in my name to father while he was here, in an attempt to drive us apart."

"Ay dios mio." she muttered in shock. "But what about the other man? What was he to get out of this? I mean Gilberto wanted your lands and wealth but what did this other man want?"

He shrugged. "Ignacio doesn't say but I think he knows more than he is telling me."

She nodded. "Perhaps he can't talk about it, I mean this would have been a big scandal for the King, de Soto may have been ordered not to tell anyone."

He nodded thoughtfully. "That's probably true." he replied.

"Have you told you father about this?"

Diego shook his head. "No and I don't think I will. It took him a long time to accept what had happened and I fear that this will just bring it all back again."

She gently squeezed his arm in support. "Diego, you are a good and loyal son but he needs to know and he needs to know it from you. What would happen if he found out from someone else and that someone tells him that you knew? How would that make him feel? I mean he had already been betrayed by one son, wouldn't it make him feel that way again and this time it would hurt him even more."

He let out a long sigh. "I guess you're right." he said softly as he placed his hand over hers. "I just don't want to hurt him."

"I know you don't but you'll be there for him, for each other."

Diego nodded, he knew that she was right; he had to tell his father. He sighed softly as he reached up and brushed several strands of hair from her face. "Stay for supper?"

"Try and stop me." she replied with a grin. "Besides we have to go over some of the plans for our wedding."

He grinned. "Our wedding! I like the sound of that."

She chuckled. "So do I."


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue.

Five months later, the entire community turned out for the long awaited wedding between Diego de la Vega and Victoria Escalante.

Don Alejandro sat on the front bench in the mission chapel with his nephew Rafael, his wife Margaret along with their two children; a boy and girl, while Victoria's brothers, Ramon and Francisco were sitting on the other front bench, after Francisco, in full uniform, had proudly escorted his sister down the aisle towards her husband to be. As he watched his son exchange marriage vows with Victoria, he felt such an overwhelming feeling of love in his heart that he had to fight back tears of happiness. He had been waiting for so long for this moment that he never really thought that it would actually happen and now that it had, he wished that his beloved Felicidad was there with him, witnessing their son's wedding.

Thinking of how proud his wife would be at Diego marrying the woman he loved, made him reflect on their other son Gilberto. He felt a wave of sadness that Gilberto had not known the love and joy and even the frustrations of being raised within their family, that he had not known the love of a good woman who could bring out the best in a man, had greatly sadden him. Although he had finally accepted and then forgiven himself for not being at the birth of his twin sons, he still had been sickened when Diego had showed him de Soto's letter about the Gilberto's conspiracy against the King and like Diego, he too felt that there was more to the story than what de Soto had told them.

It had brought back all those feelings of regret, hurt, anger and even hatred against the woman who had stolen his son and raised him in such a hateful way. Was there nothing that woman would not have done in her quest to destroy his family? Was that woman's bitterness so twisted that she would conspire against the King as though it meant nothing except as a means to get what she wanted? For he knew that the plot had been hers and Gilberto had carried it out. Alejandro knew that his son was far from innocent, in fact he had been a tyrant himself but it always came back to her and how she had manipulated him as a child and continued to do so into adulthood.

But as time went by and with Diego's support, he was able to let go of the pain and anger. The only good thing that came out of the whole disastrous affair was that it brought him closer then ever to Diego and he with him.

His musings were interrupted by a slight movement to the side of him and he smiled to himself as he saw Mendoza sitting beside Señora Solis, who had returned from Mexico City only three days before. They had become something of an item during her two week visit all those months ago and he knew that they had been corresponding ever since she had left. Now she had returned to Los Angeles for another visit and he wouldn't be surprised if there would be another engagement in their community very soon; if their appearance of happiness was anything to go by. It was wonderful to see Mendoza happy with a good woman, he mused to himself as he turned his attention back to the ceremony.

He watched Diego turned to his son, Felipe, for the ring and he chuckled to himself as he watched the younger man fumble in his pocket; whether it was intentional or not he couldn't tell but Felipe seemed to take a long time before he finally pulled the ring out from his jacket and with a large grin he handed it over to a much relieved Diego, who in turned handed it over to Father Benitez to bless.

The adoption of Felipe became official three months ago and it seemed in that time he become more aware of himself, more taller, more mature in many different ways and he was proud to call Felipe his grandson. At first he had some misgivings over whether Diego should adopt Felipe; the age difference for one. There was only about ten or twelve years between them which would make them part of the same generation. In fact that would have been the same age gap between Diego and his sister if she had lived but at the same time, Diego had always acted more mature than his physical age even when he had been a teenager so it could be said that maturity wasn't the issue.

Then there was Victoria. Even though Felipe wasn't going to be Diego's first male heir, he didn't think that she would want teenage son but Victoria had surprised him, saying that she didn't mind at all; she knew how much they meant to each other and she wouldn't stand in the in way of what they both wanted.

But in the end it was Felipe himself who had settled the discussion. Felipe had told them that he didn't see Don Alejandro as a father figure as he did Diego; he saw him more as a grandfather figure, as a somewhat authoritarian figure and even though he knew that the older man would do anything for him, he just didn't feel the same connection that he felt with Diego. HE wanted to be Diego's son not Alejandro's. So in the end everyone was agreeable with the adoption of Felipe by Diego.

Don Alejandro focused his thoughts once more on the ceremony and watched with pride as Diego placed the simple gold band on his bride's finger and repeated the solemn vows after the padre.

"I, Diego Sebastian, take Victoria Maria as my lawful wedded wife, to love, cherish, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death do us part." His voice strong as he gazed into Victoria's joyful eyes as she repeated her vows.

"I, Victoria Maria, take Diego Sebastian as my lawful wedded husband, to love, cherish and obey, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death do us part." Her voice sure and full of happiness.

Father Benitez smiled warmly over the couple who had waited for so long to marry. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Diego grinned, he didn't need any further urging as he leant forward and claimed his kiss from his bride and then they were walking down the aisle with loud cheers and applause, as husband and wife before they crossed over the dusty plaza to the tavern for the party that Don Alejandro was hosting.

* * *

Many hours later, after everyone had said their goodbyes to the newlyweds before they left for their two week holiday to San Francisco, Don Alejandro arrived home with his grandson, feeling very pleased with himself. The party had been a huge success; there had been plenty of food and drink and the musicians had played all the favourite tunes that everyone danced with much enthusiasm. He had even managed to persuade the somewhat shy Senorita Ramona Casárez, to sing a beautiful but haunting love song which made a several ladies daub at their eyes at the sad romantic words.

He had danced with his daughter-in-law on several occasions and he had never seen her looking so happy, so full of life than she did on this day of her wedding. He felt a tug in his heart as he remembered how his own wedding day had been, of how his bride had glowed with exuberance of live, of love for him and he with her. And as he handed over a beaming Victoria to his son for the next dance and saw the love that they have for each other, he had to fight back against another surge hot tears of happiness that threatened to break out.

But now, instead of entering his home, he walked towards the family cemetery on the small hill, carrying a small bunch of flowers that had decorated the tavern, while Felipe entered the house.

He reached the cemetery and gazed down at the headstone of his wife's grave. "Ah Felicidad, our son has finally married." he said as he knelt down and placed the flowers on her grave.

"You would have been so proud of him, querida. He loves Victoria so very much and she loves him. She has a fine spirit and I think he needs that just as much as I needed yours." He paused and smiled wryly. "The de la Vega men can be a bit strong headed at times and it takes a strong woman to keep us in line. Victoria will do just fine with our son and their future children." He paused once more as he ran his fingers through his silver hair.

"As much as I love Felipe and accept him as our grandson, I find myself longing to hold a grandchild of my own blood. Is that wrong of me, querida?" he asked softly. He never kept secrets from his wife and he wasn't going to start now. Anyway she already knew what was in his heart of hearts.

_"No, my dear, it's not wrong. Your heart is so big Alejandro, that there is plenty of room to love ALL our grandchildren, both of blood and by choice." came a soft feminine voice. _

He nodded. "I will love all of them, my dear, that's my promise to you. I just hope that they will have a long and happy life together. I want them to know the joys of having children, to watch them grow and to see their own grandchildren come into the world. They deserve peace and happiness after all they have gone through in the last six years."

_"They will, Alejandro, they will and then when the time comes, we'll all be together once more, as a family."_

Don Alejandro nodded as he traced his fingertips across the etchings of the headstone. "Yes, we'll be a family once more. You, me, our children and their children." he said softly before he stood up and said a silent prayer for his family and then he left the cemetery.

As he entered his home and walked into the library, he saw his grandson coming around the corner. "Ah Felipe, there you are. You know, things are going to be very different around here, now that there's going to be a woman in the house, just you wait and see." he said with a large grin on his face as he placed his arm around Felipe's shoulders.

"Come, we have a lot of work to do between now and the next two weeks." he said as he guided the young man towards the rear of the hacienda.

* * *

The End

Hope everyone enjoyed this story.

There was just one small thing that I didn't resolve fully and that was the issue of the Marquis for Diego but I just couldn't get my mind around it so I'm leaving as it is. This is where I planned to finish the story anyway but if I do write more it will probably be a sequel and not added on to this one.

This last chapter also brings up half a million words that I've written !


End file.
